L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu
by Cornett
Summary: Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi Vernon cache à sa soeur Marge le vrai statut d’Harry Potter quand elle vient chez lui? "Rembombinons" l'histoire de cette fameuse Marge à l'époque où elle était plus jeune...
1. Être amoureuse

Bonjour, j'ai récemment modifié mon profil, je vous prie d'aller le voir. Vous serez tous informés de mes avancées.

Un dernier détail: cette histoire est inspirée de "**Mehr Licht**" et elle est complète, mais je la publie progressivement. Elle compte 12 chapitres.

Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes!

Cornett.

**

* * *

****L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 1 : Être amoureuse…**

Douvres, Juillet 1957.

« - Marge, ne fais pas d'histoires et tu viens ! Fais plaisir à ton frère Vernon ! »

La dénommée Marge poussa des grognements dans son lit bien douillet. Quelle idée de devoir quitter son lit pour se piquer un petit roupillon dans quelques minutes sous la chaleur écrasante ? Certes ce serait idéal pour se bronzer, mais la jeune fille n'aime pas montrer son ventre aux autres. Oh, elle n'est pas grosse, elle a des légères rondeurs sur son ventre. Elle est très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux marrons.

Daignant enfin quitter la chaleur de son lit, Marge se contempla dans son miroir. Elle vit immédiatement qu'elle était affreuse à voir. En effet, son visage était d'une pâle blancheur, ses joues roses avaient disparues hier soir et ses yeux cernés, résultante d'une soirée trop arrosée. Elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup dormi. Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas une gueule de bois, étant donnée qu'elle était mineure.

« - Dépêche toi, Marge ! »

C'était Vernon. Un enfant de 5 ans. L'exact opposé de sa sœur. Il aimait manger et se brûlait d'envie d'aller à la plage dans l'espoir de rattraper des crabes pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui. Marge leva ses yeux au plafond. Comme il pouvait être si naïf ! Des crabes ne prennent guère de risques de s'aventurer en pleine marée basse ! Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Marge se dirigea alors vers son armoire et prit une serviette et un maillot de bain d'une pièce. Tout bleu avec des petits dessins représentant l'océan et les dauphins. Pas question pour elle de dévoiler tout son corps ! La soirée d'hier lui était largement suffisante ! Elle était en ce soir habillée légèrement, attirant les beaux garçons. Aujourd'hui, ce sera pour une journée calme, donc pas de précipitations inutiles !

Se sentant prête, la jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouve son petit frère déjà vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et du maillot vert et son père en train de petit-déjeuner.

« - Ah, Marge, tu es enfin réveillée ! Bien dormi, ma chérie ?

- Oui, sauf que c'est trop dur de se lever si tôt…

- A 9h ? Le soleil est déjà là depuis longtemps ! fit remarquer son père, en tenant son journal d'une main.

- Voyons Aurèle ! Tu sais bien que Marge a été invitée par l'un de ses amis hier soir ! le rappela sa mère.

- Elle n'a qu'à rentrer tôt !

- Hé ! s'indigna la jeune fille »

Mais en voyant la mine renfrognée de son père, Marge sut aussitôt qu'il était parfaitement inutile de lancer un problématique, déjà qu'il avait des soucis avec son entreprise dernièrement. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas venir en vacances, mais devant la colère de sa femme, il avait jugé préférable venir. Une semaine, avait-il dit en guise du dernier mot pour faire céder sa femme. La jeune fille le soupçonna d'appeler son entreprise en cachette, pourtant elle n'en soucia pas. Elle préféra profiter de ses vacances au maximum, avant de retrouver les rues de Drive Privet.

Marge avait raison. Vernon était déjà en quête des crabes dans les rochers. Sa mère longeait la marée en mouillant volontairement ses pieds dans la mousse. Elle n'avait jamais appris à nager, mais elle profitait pleinement de l'eau salée de la mer et d'un luxe qu'avait offert son père. A ce propos… Il avait, en effet, prétexté une excuse pour se réfugier dans un bar pour appeler son directeur adjoint et discuter des problèmes qu'avait subi son entreprise. Le voir dans cette boîte attristait Marge, qui se faisait la joie d'y vagabonder pour trouver un endroit à l'ombre. La jeune fille secoua sa tête, en se disant que son père était un cas désespéré et se demandant si cela valait bien le coup de gâcher ses vacances.

Cela avait commencé en juin, quelques jours précédant la fin de l'année scolaire, Aurèle Dursley avait annoncé à sa famille son désir d'exalter devant ses collègues et ses voisins en partant en vacances dans une maison qu'il avait louée. C'était les premiers congés payés, que les citoyens se permettraient de partir en vacances, mais n'y faisaient jamais de l'hédonisme.

« Se faire plaisir d'abord et compter après » lui avait dit son père Aurèle, qui se prenait déjà plaisir en dépensant toutes ses économies. Tout naturellement, Marge était excitée autant que sa mère et son frère. Toute la famille préparait tranquillement ses vacances, jusqu'au dernier jour avant le départ où Aurèle reçut un appel annonçant la venue d'un inspecteur d'hygiène sanitaire dans son entreprise. Il avait tenté d'annuler ses vacances, mais devant l'autorité de sa femme, il avait promis de mettre son travail de côté et de faire confiance à son adjoint.

Maintenant, son père était irrité. Si Marge avait bien compris dans cette conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans ce bar, le rapport que l'inspecteur avait envoyé était mauvais et il menaçait de fermer son entreprise. Aurèle était probablement en train de régler ce problème.

« - Mais qu'ils le fassent au plus vite ! Je m'en moque de ses problèmes, Dick ! »

Marge en eut assez. Elle s'éloigna aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes puissent faire. Pauvre Dick. C'était le directeur adjoint de son père qui était très sympathique et très doux. La jeune fille en était tombée amoureuse, mais elle avait eu le malheur d'apprendre que ce dernier était déjà fiancé. Soudainement, elle se cogna contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et elle se releva. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« - Je m'excuse. Je ne vous ai pas vue…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est plutôt moi, qui vous ai pas vu, coupa-t-elle son interlocuteur, qui n'était en fait qu'un garçon.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il. »

Oh mon dieu… Sa voix est très douce. La jeune vacancière détailla son cogneur et le trouva très attirant. Il avait des cheveux bruns et un regard bleu mystérieux. Un physique parfait et régulier, c'est-à-dire sans avoir des muscles surdéveloppés partout, mais suffisants pour souligner son corps athlétique. Autour de son cou se dressait une grande serviette rouge et jaune, il portait un maillot de bain noir et sec. Sec ?

« - Vous allez vous baigner ? demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir de passer un bon moment avec lui. Seul ? ajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Ou… Oui.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Marjorie Dursley, mais on me surnomme Marge, enchaîna-t-elle d'un seul trait, de peur de se ridiculiser. »

Le garçon sourit. Marge crut se fondre devant lui.

« - Lupin, Arsène Lupin, répondit-il en tendant sa main que Marge tarde à l'apercevoir. Et effectivement, je suis seul. »

Marge rougit à la dernière remarque, ce qui fit rire Arsène.

« - Êtes-vous venu passer des vacances ici… seul ?

- Non, avec mes camarades. Ces idiots ne daignent pas lever de bonne heure. En fait, hier soir, on fêtait nos diplômes de fin d'études secondaires. Tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

- Euh, oui. Vo… Tu as donc 18 ans ?

- Non, j'ai 17 ans et toi ?

- 15 ans. Je m'apprête à enter au Lycée. Que fais-tu à la rentrée ? Etudier ? »

Poursuivre les études était presque de la monnaie courant, la politique poussait les jeunes à décrocher des diplômes d'études supérieures, qui pourraient les permettre de trouver ensuite un emploi qualifié.

Marge était excitée. Elle venait de trouver un garçon très intelligent, qui avait dû sauter une classe pour ainsi sortir du Lycée diplômé, et de surcroît sportif. Il lui paraissait extrêmement doux, à juger par sa voix douce et posée.

« - Droit, faire du droit des affaires, dit-il. J'aimerais devenir avocat reconnu et défendre les familles les plus démunies, ou au pire, huissier de la justice.

- Mais c'est super !

- On verra bien ! Et toi, Marjorie ?

- Marge. Je préfère Marge.

- D'accord, Marge.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense m'orienter vers la comptabilité ou la secrétariat.

- C'est déjà bien que tu aies une idée même si c'est vague pour ton avenir. Bon, j'ai un peu chaud. Ca te dirait une baignade ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Oh oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Marge, en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient en train de se faire connaissance sous la chaleur étouffante. »

D'un pas décidé, Arsène se dirigea vers la mer, et la jeune fille s'empressa de le suivre. Elle était dans les rêves. C'était la première fois qu'un jeune garçon ne s'était pas moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle annonça son âge et son projet professionnel. Au début, elle avait voulu en mentir, mais les yeux d'Arsène l'en dissuadèrent.

Dès que Marge mit ses pieds dans l'eau, tous ses problèmes et soucis s'envolèrent. Son père râlant au téléphone, Vernon essayant désespérément de retrouver des crabes, sagement à l'abri, sa mère longeant seule la côte. La jeune fille n'eut d'yeux que sur Arsène. Rien que lui. Jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

La journée s'annonce magnifique. Un nouvel ami pour Marjorie Dursley.

* * *

Douvres, une semaine plus tard :

« - Marge ! Vite ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! rugit Aurèle au volant. »

La jeune fille soupira lourdement. Elle aurait aimé avoir une bonne fin de vacances… dans les bras de son petit ami.

« - Je crois que tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, lui dit ce dernier d'un ton raisonnable.

- Oui, mais… Est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

- Je te le promets. J'ai ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone, bien que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion d'en avoir, rigola-t-il en montrant le morceau de papier entre ses doigts. Je t'écrirai dès que j'aurai obtenu un appartement.

- Bien, à bientôt Arsène.

- Bon retour, ma Muse. »

Ce surnom affectueux fit frissonner la jeune lycéenne. En une semaine, elle a vécu d'excellents jours aux côtés d'Arsène, mais ce fut trop court à son goût. Arsène et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'avouer, mais un pas était déjà franchi : ils se sentaient proches, ils se permettaient de se caresser, de s'embrasser sur la joue, et de se confier des choses les plus intimes, comme le feraient des vieux copains, mais du sexe opposé.

Marge eut toutes ses peines à ne pas retourner vers son petit ami, lorsqu'elle parvint à la voiture grise de son père. Trop énervé, celui-ci tripotait sur son volant, tandis que sa mère clamait le calme à Vernon, qui avait les bras plâtrés. Il était tombé d'un des rochers après avoir trouvé un crabe rouge et été piqué par ce dernier en colère. On l'avait amené à l'hôpital, deux jours auparavant. Et dans cette voiture, Marge put voir ce qui tracassait son frère et se retenir de rire. Une guêpe s'avançait dangereusement du nez de son frère qui gémissait.

« - Arrête de gémir, Vernon ! Tu n'es plus un petit garçon ! cria sa mère sans se tourner.

- Ah te voilà enfin, Marge ! Monte et on file ! ordonna son père. »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard noir, monta dans la voiture et claqua fortement sa portière.

« - MARGE ! Ce n'est pas une raison de claquer ainsi !

- Et tes appels à l'entreprise, ce n'est pas une raison de passer toutes ses vacances dans un bar où il y a le téléphone ! répliqua-t-elle, furieusement.

- Marge…

- QUOI ? Tu m'avais pourtant juré de délaisser ton travail ! cligna sa mère avant de se tourner vers son fils. Pour l'amour de… AAAHH !!!! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant. Son visage était déjà tout rouge, ses yeux à demi exorbités et sa bouche enflée. Il l'ouvrait et sa langue était doublée d'un volume. Il venait de se faire piquer par une guêpe. Une Reine probablement.

« - En direction l'Hôpital ! hurla Aurèle, devant la panique de sa mère. »

Marge se tourna rapidement vers la dune où se trouvait son petit ami et lui fit un dernier geste. Arsène l'imita. Elle s'assit confortablement à sa place et pleura lentement. Elle venait de comprendre que la séparation était plus difficile à supporter.

Marjorie Dursley aimait véritablement Arsène Lupin.

« - Alors vieux, comment vas-tu ? surgit une voix après la disparition de la voiture grise.

- Est-ce toi qui as jeté un sort à ce garçon, Gildeon ? demanda Arsène sans se retourner.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? s'étonna faussement le garçon roux, qui s'approcha de son ami.

- Voyons, Prewett ! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de pousser la guêpe dans la bouche de ce pauvre garçon ! le réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Désolé, Ars', mais voir ce garçon dans l'un de ces états, c'est… trop hilarant ! Ces moldus ont une de ces drôles idées !

- C'est bon, Gil', laisse-le ! intervint le troisième garçon, qui paraît être son jumeau. Ars', tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui, je le suis, Fabian, finit-il par dire, après un bon silence.

- Quand iras-tu lui avouer tes origines ? l'interrogea-t-il, d'un ton calme.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je ne lui écrive pas, répondit-il en jetant le morceau de papier à la poubelle, le regard vide.

- Bien, comme tu veux, Arsène, rejoignons les autres.

- Okay, je te suis, Fab', souffla-t-il en suivant son ami. »

* * *

Extraits de chapitre 2: "Retrouvailles hasardeuses"

_La lycéenne délaissa ses notes et murmura à ses amies :_

_« - Attendez-moi, ici. J'y vais._

_- Marge ? Ne me dis pas que tu …, se sursauta Meg, surprise par le ton décidé de son amie. »_

_Sous les yeux des filles, Marge se dirigea vers le garçon à l'écharpe et aux moufles rouge et jaune et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, en ne prenant aucun risque de se prendre une boule de neige perdue. Elle put l'entendre parler. Elle le reconnut entre mille fois. Sa voix était si douce._

_[...]_

_"- Marge?? Que fais-tu là? s'exclama-t-il, une fois le choc passé, avant de se faire prendre par une boule de neige. GILDEON PREWETT! TU NE VOIS PAs QUE JE SUIS OCCUPE?"_


	2. Retrouvailles hasardeuses

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles hasardeuses !**

* * *

Londres, Décembre 1957 :

« - Observez ces magnifiques maisons et notez leurs différences avec vos connaissances. Après, on peut en discuter. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux heures au bas du statut de Churchill. »

En bonne élève, Marge s'appliqua, répondant aux exigences de son professeur d'Histoire. Elle l'adorait. Il était jeune et révolutionnait son lycée avec ses méthodes « peu orthodoxes », selon les anciens. Aux livres avec peu d'images, il préférait les visites marquantes, aux leçons longues, monologuées et pénibles, les résumés avec des dates clés et des anecdotes théâtrales. Aux interrogations continues et surprises, des contrôles prévues à l'avance de deux semaines, voire même plus. Tout était planifié. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait obtenu rapidement des résultats devant la classe de 2nde F3 **(1)**, réputée la plus difficile de tout l'établissement. Tous ses élèves, habituellement inappropriées, étaient tous dociles et Marge, qui détestait l'Histoire, en fit une passion.

S'arrêtant devant une maison, probablement construite à l'ère Victorienne, Marge prit des notes, jusque l'une de ses amies l'interpella :

« - Eh, Marge ! Regarde derrière Meg ! »

La jeune fille blonde obéit et à sa surprise, elle découvre un garçon, qui ressemblait étrangement à Arsène. Non, c'était bien lui.

Marge avait attendu tout le mois d'Août et de Septembre sa lettre, mais celle-ci n'était jamais venue. Elle désespérait jour après jour, et finit par penser qu'après tout, Arsène était un garçon parmi les autres, se vantant bêtement d'être sorti avec une jeune fille. Jusqu'un petit matin du mois de Novembre, une lettre à son nom était arrivée. Marge s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, le cœur battant et découvrit une petite feuille :

« _Marge, je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, le logement était dur à trouver. Je t'envoie comme promis mon adresse, mais je te suggère plutôt de m'écrire une fois par mois. Je vais souvent en stage cette année, et j'ignore où. Excuse-moi d'être expéditif, je dois partir. Arsène Lupin._ »

Depuis cette fameuse lettre, Marge ne s'était pas posée des questions sur sa formation, et s'était contentée de lui écrire, comme il lui avait demandé, une fois par mois. Mais alors que le mois de Décembre avait déjà débuté, son correspondant ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé la moindre lettre. D'abord, la jeune fille s'était inquiétée, et puis elle s'était souvenue des paroles de la soeur aînée de son amie ; tous les étudiants devraient être en train de réviser pour leurs examens d'avant Noël.

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'Arsène Lupin s'amusait à lancer des boules sur ses camarades. Il portait une longue cape noire, une longue écharpe rouge et jaune et des moufles de la même couleur et à l'intérieur, des vêtements chauds, le traditionnel pull en laine bleue et un pantalon noir. En se baissant, il évitait ainsi une boule de neige envoyée par son camarade, et en même temps, il prenait son cartable en cuir qui grisait tristement sur la neige. Il rigolait à la grimace de son copain, qui s'était ensuite pris par une boule.

La lycéenne délaissa ses notes et murmura à ses amies :

« - Attendez-moi, ici. J'y vais.

- Marge ? Ne me dis pas que tu …, se sursauta Meg, surprise par le ton décidé de son amie. »

Sous les yeux des filles, Marge se dirigea vers le garçon à l'écharpe et aux moufles rouge et jaune et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, en ne prenant aucun risque de se prendre une boule de neige perdue. Elle put l'entendre parler. Elle le reconnut entre mille fois. Sa voix était si douce.

« - Mon vieux Gil', tu as vraiment perdu la main !

- Attends, Ars' ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! grogna Gildéon.

- Oh oh ! Le spécialiste des expressions mo…

- Arsène, l'appela Marge, ne se tenant plus. »

Le garçon s'interrompit immédiatement, rendant compte de sa gaffe. Il avait failli dire « moldues » en présence des moldus et de surcroît de sa petite amie. Marjorie Dursley, dite Marge.

« - Marge ?? Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama-t-il, une fois le choc passé, avant de se faire prendre par une boule de neige. GILDEON PREWETT ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS OCCUPE ?

- S'cuse !

- Excuse-moi, c'était mon ami. Alors ?

- Ben, je suis de passage. Je suis censée étudier les anciennes maisons de l'ère Victorienne. Je n'imaginais pas te revoir ici.

- En effet, moi non plus, confirma-t-il en faisant abstraction de l'ère moldue. J'avais une pause et avec mes camarades, on a décidé de sortir un peu ici.

- Pause ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt un congé ? s'étonna Marge. »

A l'égard de son adresse, elle avait déduit qu'Arsène étudiait à Cambridge, qui était très éloigné de Londres. Mais elle ignorait qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il étudiait à Pucepoix, dans un autre pays que l'Angleterre. L'adresse qu'il lui avait donnée était celle de son domicile parentale, se situant dans les alentours de Cambridge.

« - Oui, si on peut le dire, nous avons donc un congé d'une journée, rectifia Arsène, en se giflant mentalement que les moldus n'avaient pas les mêmes notions de temps et d'espace que les sorciers. Je venais de terminer mes examens et j'inspire maintenant un peu de repos. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit tout de suite.

- Oh, prends ton temps !

- Alors, tu te ramènes Arsou ? l'interpella une voix féminine »

Marge crut que son cœur avait eu des ratés. Arsène l'aurait-il déjà trompée avec cette… fille ? Une belle jeune fille à une taille fine. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes, avec des taches de rousseur sur son nez. Elle était aussi vêtue d'une longue cape et d'une écharpe à des rayures bleues foncée et claire. En un sens, elle était plus jolie que la lycéenne. Celle-ci se renfrogna et se promit de déchirer ses lettres et de ne plus entendre parler de lui.

« - D'accord, Poly, cria-t-il à son intention avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice moldue. Désolé, c'est ma sœur jumelle Pauline qui m'appelle. On s'en va. »

A l'évocation de sa sœur, la mine renfrognée de Marge avait instantanément disparue. Quelle idiote qu'elle était ! Arsène Lupin avait une sœur ! Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit !

« - Oh oui ! Et d'ailleurs, je dois rejoindre mes amies, qui doivent être en train de claquer leurs dents à force de m'attendre, répliqua-t-elle en saisissant la main de son ami et en la secouant comme une malade. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, très contente de te revoir !

- Et moi de même ! ria Arsène. Bon retour. »

Quel soulagement ! Marge avait cru qu'Arsène ne l'écrivait plus parce qu'il avait trouvé une jolie fille. Elle avait même une pointe de jalousie à son égard, alors que celle-ci n'y était pour rien ! Elle n'était que la sœur jumelle d'Arsène Lupin ! Elle était drôlement jolie ! Tout comme son frère jumeau !

Son voyage à Londres s'était très bien déroulé ! Après la rencontre, elle avait du mal à travailler, mais l'air froid le tenait réveillée et l'obligeait à se concentrer. Meg et les autres n'en revenaient pas à ce que leur amie allait directement parler à Arsène, mais elles ne savaient pas que ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés l'été passé. Marge avait dû entreprendre des explications en évitant soigneusement de raconter qu'Arsène et elle étaient plus proches que d'emblée et qu'ils se correspondaient secrètement.

A peine installé dans les premiers rangs, Meg empoigna Marge et l'attira au fond du bus. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés soupira. Son amie Meg allait encore l'interroger sur ce mystérieux Arsène.

« - Marge, tu peux duper les filles, mais pas moi. Je te connais trop bien ! Es-tu amoureuse de cet Arsène Lupin ? »

Clair et net. Excellente déduction. La concernée n'avait rien à ajouter.

« - Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'ose pas le lui dire. Il doit penser que je ne suis qu'une petite fille blonde avec des rondeurs.

- Mais Marjorie, tu es jolie ! s'exclama-t-elle de surprise. D'accord, tu n'as pas la taille de cette fille en bleu. Elle s'appelle déjà comment ?

- Pauline, Pauline Lupin. C'est sa sœur.

- Voilà. Arsène a dû grandir avec elle et peut-être qu'il aura envie de trouver une autre jeune fille qui n'a pas la même morphologie que sa propre sœur.

- Hum…

- Il fait quoi comme études ?

- Droit à Cambridge.

- Et tu dis qu'il a 17 ans ? l'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

- Oui, il a dû sauter une classe. Et sa sœur aussi apparemment.

- Saisis-la, cette chance ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas dans tous les jours que tu trouves un garçon à la fois studieux et sportif ! Non, pas un simple étudiant studieux, mais un génie !

- Mouais, approuva Marge avant de se laisser emporter par son imagination. Je pourrais fonder une famille avec lui et arrêter de travailler dès la naissance du premier enfant. Je l'appellerais probablement Remus Arsène Lupin, si c'était un garçon et Méline Pauline Lupin, pour une fille !

- Ah ! Tu commences déjà à dire les prénoms de tes futurs enfants ! C'est un bon signe ! réjouit Meg.

- Oh…, fit son amie, se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

- Marge, il faut que tu fasses le premier pas vers lui dès que tu auras une occasion de le revo…

- Hé, les filles ! Ecoutez-moi ! les interrompit une voix qui n'était que leur professeur. Nous allons traverser le célèbre pont de Londres, observez dès que vous pouvez chaque pierre, et déduisez comment il est construit ! »

Hum… Pourquoi pas ? Avoir des enfants d'Arsène Lupin plairait bien à la jeune fille. Celle-ci adorait déjà leurs prénoms. Remus, doux et terrifiant à la fois, serait à l'image de son père. Fidèle et solitaire… Deux caractéristiques d'Arsène. Méline, douce et pétillante comme la sœur d'Arsène, copierait aussi son père.

Mon dieu… Marge aurait tellement aimé sauter de quelques années pour les voir naître et grandir aux côtés de son mari Arsène ! Elle griffonna d'un air distrait dans une marge de son cahier : « _Marjorie Pénélope Lupin_ ». Cela devrait sonner à merveille à ses oreilles.

* * *

Sittingbourne, la veille de Noël, Décembre 1957

« - Marge ! Descends vite ! Y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! cria sa mère au pied de l'escalier. »

La jeune fille obéit, arriva au rez-de-chaussée pour voir le visiteur et se figea.

« - Bonjour Marge.

- Oh ! Arsène ! Mais… Tu es fou !

- Oui, je suis malheureusement fou…, confirma ce dernier en sortant un petit cadeau, … de toi. »

Le rêve de Marge allait se réaliser. Arsène Lupin l'aimait. Elle, lui. Marge prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit. C'était un collier fin et argenté avec des inscriptions : _« Ars et Muse pour l'éternité »._ Simple, mais joli. Marge l'adora déjà.

« - Oh ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Si. J'ai craqué en le voyant ce collier. Comme ça, tu penseras à moi lorsque tu le vois. Je me suis senti mal à l'idée de t'émettre des conditions comme écrire une fois par mois et de te laisser en plan à Londres. Je voudrais juste te voir, te partager mes émotions et mes avis.

- Moi aussi ! Je voudrais aussi qu'on se revoie plus souvent ! La séparation en est, certes, une épreuve, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Il est vrai que nos correspondances ne nous suffisent plus, mais tu habites si loin d'ici. Comment peux-tu me promettre ainsi de me voir plus souvent ? »

Wouah ! Quel discours sophistiqué ! Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter d'étudier les livres que son professeur d'Anglais lui avait imposés. Maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à parler comme les faisaient les jeunes filles d'autrefois ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide sur son ami. Son visage le fit rire. Il était surpris.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail, ria-t-il. Si tu es prête pour le premier rendez-vous, je le serai à l'heure pile.

- Merci Ars' !

- Bon, je dois déjà partir. Ma famille m'attend pour le réveillon. Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël ! »

Mais c'était super ! Un cadeau de lui ! A la vieille de Noël ! Ce n'était certainement pas donné à tout le monde !

Marge monta rapidement dans sa chambre, et dans sa course, elle s'arrêta brutalement, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas acheté un cadeau. Oh… Quelle Idiote !

* * *

Londres, 1er Janvier 1958 :

« _Arsène, _

_Je te joins un paquet-cadeau à cette lettre. Le Père noël s'était visiblement trompé de maison. Alors, je te l'envoie par mes propres moyens. J'ai en revanche porté ton collier depuis ton passage à la maison._

_Noël s'est bien passé, sauf que je m'ennuie. Ici, il n'y a que mes jeunes cousins à l'âge de Vernon. Je suis la seule adolescente en fin d'études secondaires. J'écoutais les conversations des adultes mais elles m'ennuient. Bref, je me sens pour la première fois à l'écart de cette fête. Mais ce n'est pas le pire de mes fêtes, rassure-toi._

_Maintenant, nous sommes le 1__er__ Janvier 1958, je m'apprête à m'envoler pour Buxton, près d'Ecosse, là où se trouvait une partie de la famille de ma mère. Nous sommes donc dans un aéroport en attente d'un avion. Il y a la Poste à mes côtés, qui attendait avec impatience ma lettre._

_J'espère que tes examens se sont bien déroulés. Pour ma part, j'aurais des contrôles à la rentrée, mais je m'inquiète pas._

_En espérant de te revoir à nouveau, je t'embrasse très fort._

_Muse. »_

Parfait. Le cadeau était solidement attaché. Il ne restait plus à Marge qu'à glisser la lettre dans ce colis. Elle espérait que son petit ami aimerait ce qu'elle lui enverra. Un petit bracelet en argent à ses noms. De la même sorte que sur son collier.

Marge remit le colis au facteur et le vit le placer dans les étagères avant d'enfermer la porte. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler et la rejoignit pour l'embarquement.

Ca y est ! C'est officiel ! Arsène Lupin est son petit ami !

* * *

**(1) 2****nde**** F3 :**Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fanfic, j'introduis l'ancien système scolaire français avec quelques crédits d'unités (à l'image des pays anglo-saxons) dans le monde moldu. Ce qui fait que Marge avait 15 et demi ans lorsqu'elle entre au Lycée et que Meg a fait une réflexion sur la « génie » des Lupin.

Et la classe de **Seconde F** correspond à une variante d'une **Seconde technologique** à caractère tertiaire (genre STT ou STG). Je ne connais que trop vaguement le système scolaire anglais, mais je pense que les élèves terminent le « High School » à l'âge de 17 ans, tout comme dans HP et qu'ils ont des crédits d'unités à choisir tout comme les américains ou… les étudiants européens !

* * *

Extrait du troisième chapitre: Saint valentin à la façon Marge

_Furieuse, elle monta dans la voiture de son père, qui s'était garé, juste devant son lycée. Celui-ci plia son journal et se tourna vers sa fille._

_« - Marge, je t'avais dit tout de suite ! Grâce à toi, on est en retard à un dîner important !_

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile d'Orwell m'a retenue? riposta-t-elle irritée.»_

_[...]_

_"- Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin chez les moldus et tu vas la retrouver et lui avouer tes origines! D'ac?»_

_[...]_

_« - Ou j'en parle à Poly ! le secoua Fabian._

_- Tu ne vas pas le faire! bondit Arsène._

_- Tu le fais ou je file la voir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, répliqua-t-il du tic au tac._

_[...]_

_- C'est une véritable tornade..., murmura Arsène, le regard vide. Comme..._


	3. Saint Valentin façon Marge!

Bonjour, sachant que je vais être indisponible pendant un certain temps, je vais accélérer le rythme de publication, peut-être deux chapitres par jour... A voir.

**

* * *

****L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 3 : Saint Valentin façon Marge !**

* * *

Sittingbourne, Lycée « Trinity », 13 Février 1958 :

« - J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne sieste, Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley ? »

La jeune fille blonde se rendit compte en balayant sa classe du regard. Celle-ci était prolongée dans un silence, qui avait incité Marge à se réveiller lentement. Toutes ses camarades et le professeur étaient en train de la regarder. Monsieur Orwell, avec son petit air triste et fatigué. Le reste de la classe, souriant comme une bande de chimpanzés. La pièce était dans une pénombre, traversée seulement par le faisceau du projecteur de diapositives.

A la question posée par l'enseignant, toute la classe éclata de rire. Toute ? Non… Meg, la meilleure amie et voisine de Marge, était toute rouge de honte, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tellement la situation était comique.

Marge aurait bien voulu répondre : « Excellente, merci ! Mais, honnêtement, est-ce qu'un professeur qui a toute sa tête éteint les lumières pour projeter des diapos, juste après le déjeuner ? ». Mais se tenant à l'un des règles, elle devait respecter l'aîné. Elle se redressa et s'ébroua pour tenter de s'éclairer les idées :

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

- Savez-vous ce que l'on voit sur ce cliché, Mademoiselle Dursley ? »

Marge lorgna vers l'écran :

« - Un avion au dessus de l'Océan ? »

Des élèves applaudirent sauf deux. Meg, qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains, poussa un faible gémissement et une élève au fond de la classe siffla, mais s'interrompit au regard sévère de Orwell. Marge se frotta les yeux. Apparemment, elle s'était endormie au beau milieu de diaporama de Mr Orwell, professeur de Mathématiques. La projection était censée démontrer aux élèves l'importance des mathématiques dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle se souvenait avoir lâché prise devant la photo d'une femme en train de faire un gâteau.

« - Bien, poursuit Mr Orwell. Rappelons qu'en 1950, la BOAC a construit un avion à réaction britannique, Le _Comet de De Havilland_. Elle a effectué un vol inaugural entre Londres et Johannesburg, en Afrique du Sud. A bord… »

Un projecteur fait un bruit sourd, et une photo de l'avion apparaît.

« - On dirait un canon géant ! s'esclaffa une fille.

- Oui, bon, soupira Mr Orwell. A bord du quadrimoteur, 36 passagers qui effectuent les 10750km en 17h, à une vitesse proche des 800 km/h.

- Je pensais moins ! murmura Meg.

- C'est un grand succès commercial pour l'aviation anglaise, continua Orwell.

- Pas-sion-nant ! ironisa l'élève, au fond. »

Marge imagina l'avion commercial, moulinant à toute vitesse des données mathématiques tandis que la pauvre Terre pèse sur elle de tout son poids, irrésistible.

« - Alors, reprit Orwell, à votre avis, les ingénieurs de la BOAC ont-ils eu recours aux mathématiques pour concevoir cet avion ? Et pour calculer la vitesse et la distance parcourues par cet avion ?

- J'aime mieux concevoir un canon géant pour sonder les garçons ! lança une jeune fille du fond. »

Orwell poussa un nouveau soupir et appuya sur une touche. La diapositive suivante montre un même type que le premier.

« - Et maintenant, nous sommes le 25 Octobre 1949, Le _Comet _a fait son premier vol d'essai entre Londres et Tripoli, à aller et au retour. Le tout en 6h36, avec une moyenne de 700 km/h. Admirez les progrès en peu de temps ! Souvenez-vous ce que vous avez appris en classe, quel est le pourcentage de progrès entre… »

Marge reposa sa tête sur la table et elle ferma les yeux. Quelle idée de projeter des diapositives pour montrer combien l'arithmétique était importante ! Le rêve qu'elle faisait auparavant était nettement mieux ! Elle se voyait en compagnie de son petit ami Arsène, en train de s'embrasser. Amoureusement. Au milieu de la foraine. Ses lèvres peu entrouvertes s'étirèrent à cette scène.

La sonnerie fit sursauter la jeune fille. Des élèves ramassèrent les livres et papiers qu'ils fourrèrent dans leur cartable. Toutes parlaient en même temps. A la sortie de la salle, Mr Orwell réclamait les copies du contrôle fait au début du cours et nous rappelait le devoir à rendre le mercredi prochain. Mais comme d'habitude, personne n'écoutait.

Une petite foule s'agglutina devant la porte, jouant des coudes pour sortir.

« - Les contrôles, répéta Orwell. »

Une jeune fille assise derrière moi, qui sentait toujours un peu la sueur et la fumée de la cigarette (bien que ce soit interdit aux jeune filles mineures, mais elle n'en tint pas compte), tapa dans le dos de Marge :

« - Hé, Marge, je te rassure : tu ne bavais pas.

- C'est vrai ? Merci, répondit-elle en essayant d'être indifférente, mais intérieurement, elle se sentit honteuse. »

L'air de rien, Marge regarda fixement son contrôle. Elle l'avait terminé en dix minutes, même en vérifiant trois fois ses réponses. Oh ! Elle n'était pas douée en arithmétique, mais elle mémorisait bien les formules et puis le contrôle comportait principalement la théorie. Elle se leva sans hâte et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son cartable.

Au moment où elle posait sa copie sur le bureau de Mr Orwell, la main de celui-ci serpenta dans sa direction et saisit son poignet.

« - Mademoiselle Dursley ! Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ?

- Il est deux heures et demi, répliqua Marge en lançant un coup d'œil sur la pendule.

- Ils vous attendront. »

Marge soupira, fit signe de s'en aller à son amie Meg et quitta le flot des élèves en songeant : « Bravo, Marjorie ! On est à peine au premier semestre et tu te grilles déjà ! »

Une élève venait d'expliquer à Mr Orwell pourquoi elle n'avait fait que les trois premières questions du contrôle. Puis, Marcella entama un long discours : elle part deux semaines en Espagne pour des raisons familiales et veut à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle va manquer.

Marge traîna des pieds dans les parages en shootant dans la corbeille à papier, pour être sûre qu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas. Peine perdue. Personne ne fait attention à elle.

Enfin, la dernière élève quitta la salle. Mr Orwell se passa une main dans les fins cheveux gris. Son visage était tendu comme s'il avait une migraine terrible.

« - Je dois vraiment y aller, Monsieur, dit Marge en montrant la pendule. Et je suis désolée de m'être endormie. C'est juste que… j'ai eu une nuit difficile. Je n'ai pas…

- Je sais, je sais, balaya-t-il ses propos d'un geste de la main. On a tous mal dormi la nuit dernière. »

C'était exact. La nuit dernière était la lune pleine. Et coup de chance, Orwell était particulièrement sensible aux gravitations.

« - Le vrai problème, Mademoiselle, c'est que vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans ce cours, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Mais… pourquoi ? balbutia Marge. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'était pas particulièrement une excellente élève en arithmétique et Mr Orwell lui demandait de l'abandonner ? Où est l'erreur ?

« - J'ai discuté avec les Messieurs Wright et Grass, commença-t-il. Nous sommes tombés d'accord. Vous allez retourner dans la classe de Mr Wright.

- Monsieur, j'ai plus ou moins laissé tomber ses cours depuis Janvier, plaida-t-elle.

- Erreur, secoua-t-il. Il dit que vous saisissiez correctement les concepts. Très correctement même. Ici, c'est trop facile pour quelqu'un de votre niveau. Vous comprenez déjà l'importance des mathématiques dans la vie courante, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous lancer dans la géométrie analytique qu'enseignait Mr Wright en ce moment.

- Mais…, protesta Marge. Des crédits…

- A partir de la semaine prochaine, vous allez en cours avec lui, trancha-t-il avant de mettre la main sur un papier et un livre d'un niveau supérieur. A propos, voici un devoir qu'il a donné à ses élèves. Prenez ce livre, il peut t'aider. Vos parents sont déjà au courant.

- D'accord, dit Marge, dépitée. »

En sortant du Lycée, Marge grommela dans son barbe, elle n'avait aucunement envie de changer de classe, déjà qu'elle déteste l'arithmétique, mais de là à se lancer dans la géométrie qui ne lui servira strictement à rien dans son futur métier de secrétariat ou de comptabilité. Elle se demandait comment Mr Orwell avait fait pour la piéger ainsi pour l'avoir fait monter d'un niveau. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Meg, qui comprenait les maths comme le chinois. Déjà en temps normal, les cours se faisaient par semestre, l'enseignement dépendait en revanche de niveau des élèves. Marge qui avait beau clamé être une élève médiocre en mathématiques devait juste monter au niveau supérieur dans cette discipline avec des élèves de la même année qu'elle. Ce qui signifiait à son horreur des tests ultra compliqués à passer à la fin du semestre !

Furieuse, elle monta dans la voiture de son père, qui s'était garé, juste devant son lycée. Celui-ci plia son journal et se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Marge, je t'avais dit tout de suite ! Grâce à toi, on est en retard à un dîner important !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile d'Orwell m'a retenue ? riposta-t-elle irritée. »

Elle détestait ce genre de dîner de « haute importance » comme son cher papa aimait le répéter des jours. Elle devait se tenir en une jeune fille de bonne famille et mentir si on lui demande des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites. Par exemple, la dernière fois, un certain Leclerc, l'un des clients de son père, lui avait interrogée sur l'équitation alors qu'elle avait une belle peur des chevaux. Fort heureusement, l'une de ses amies Mary passait des concours d'équitation.

Cette soirée promettait d'être positivement rasoir !

« - Langage, jeune femme ! gronda sa mère, qui avait vêtu d'une belle robe rose. Pense à Vernon !

- Désolée maman, s'excusa Marge.

- Va pour cette fois-ci, enfile cette chemise quand on sera sortis de la ville, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant un sac. Vernon, ne regarde pas ta sœur. »

Marge jeta un regard menaçant à son frère, qui se blottit au fond de son siège, la mine boudeuse. Elle observa distraitement les façades des maisons et aperçut une silhouette qui ressemblait à Arsène Lupin. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment… Révisions ? Non, ses examens étaient déjà passés. En train de fêter ? Possible. Après tout, il avait bien le droit ! Mais… Arsène n'était quand même pas si fêtard que ça… Elle le trouvait sérieux et calme. Ouais, il devrait préférer le calme à la fête soûlante. Ou plus simplement… Il préparait la Saint Valentin ! Il aura lieu demain ! Il lui ferait certainement la surprise ! Ou… elle la fera… Comme ses rêves.

Marjorie Dursley sourit à la perspective.

* * *

Pucepoix, dortoir étudiant, 13 Février 1958 :

Le jeune homme en question s'était adossé pour écrire une lettre sur son bureau, il se redressa et fit les pas en lisant à haute voix :

« _Ma chère Muse,_

_Heureux de savoir que tu portes mon cadeau ! Je te remercie à mon tour pour le tien. J'ai été surpris de recevoir un colis…_ »

« - Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! »

Sur ce, Arsène froissa le papier et le jeta par-dessus de son épaule.

« - Hé ! râla une voix, faisant sursauter Arsène. C'est comme ça qu'on accueillit tes copains ?

- Oh ! Fab', tu m'as fait peur.

- Viens, Ars', on fête quelque chose !

- Je croyais que ton anniversaire était demain !

- Exact, mais c'est la veille de Saint Valentin quand même ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme à Poudlard ! »

La fête de Saint Valentin sorcière symbolisait dans ce monde le jour national de celui qui a instauré en 1602 la République sorcière avec l'alliance des Quatorze Familles contre l'empereur Romanov. Il est devenu une légende parmi les autres. La tradition voulait que la fête commence la veille du jour J, correspondant l'abdication de l'empereur et se poursuit jusque la nuit de Saint Valentin, scellant ainsi la monarchie sorcière.

« - D'accord, d'accord, soupira Arsène. J'arrive. Laisse-moi quelques secondes… »

Fabian s'apprêta à retourner lorsque son regard tomba sur le papier qu'il avait attrapé grâce au vieux réflexe de Quidditch. Il l'étira et la lut. A la première lecture, c'était une lettre d'amoureux parmi d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le sens du mot « colis ». Il leva la tête et regarda d'un air choqué son ami qui rangeait son bureau.

« - Arsène, combien de temps tu écris à une jeune fille ?

- Depuis Novembre, je pense.

- Quand vas-tu lui déclarer flamme ?

- C'est trop tôt, sourit-il à son ami. On se voit un peu, mais on s'envoie les cadeaux. Tu sais ma gourmette magique ?

- C'est une belle gourmette… moldue. »

Arsène interrompit son rangement et scruta bizarrement Fabian. D'habitude, celui-ci était très compréhensif lorsqu'il se confie à lui et en échange, il lui apportait des conseils lorsqu'il avait un problème. Mais ce ton… Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la suite.

« - Pardon ? Non, c'est une gourmette magique, bafouilla-t-il gêné, tu sais, qui sert…

- De boussole ? le coupa-t-il. Je connais. Sauf que cette gourmette vient de cette moldue, cette… Marge ? ajouta-t-il en appuyant le prénom. »

Arsène le regardait d'un air incrédule. Il avait tout compris !

« - Non, tu te trompes, se ressaisit-il. J'ai déchiré son adresse et tu étais là.

- Vrai, mais tu peux très bien te user des sortilèges d'apparition et de réparation, remarqua-t-il en voyant son ami s'asseoir sur son lit. Alors, Arsène Philippe Lupin, vas-tu lui avouer que tu es sorcier ?

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

- Si ! Je tiens à ce que tu ne te fasses pas du mal ! Regarde où mène la relation de tes parents ! Tu veux faire comme ta mère ?

- Non…

- Demain, c'est la Saint Valentin chez les moldus et tu vas la retrouver et lui avouer tes origines ! D'ac ? »

Pas de réponse. Arsène se maudit d'avoir oublié l'option « Etude des Moldus » que Fabian avait choisie à Poudlard. Il avait espéré un instant que son ami ne lui rappelle pas cette fête moldue. Il avait prévu d'envoyer une lettre à Marge et de la voir.

« - Ou j'en parle à Poly ! le secoua Fabian.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire ! bondit Arsène.

- Tu le fais ou je file la voir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, répliqua-t-il du tic au tac.

- C'est du chantage !

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient ! »

Arsène s'affala sur le lit en poussant un grognement. Il venait d'être pris au piège. Fabian s'en voulut d'être plus loin. Il aimait beaucoup son ami, mais il avait peur de le voir se sombrer. Il s'assit alors à côté de son ami et le secoua doucement.

« - Bon Arsène, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute juste pour ça, soupira-t-il. Viens à la fête. Les autres s'impatientent. »

Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme suivit son ami en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de son dortoir.

* * *

Sittingbourne, 14 Février 1958 :

Lendemain après-midi, Arsène se transplana dans une ruelle où personne n'allait et marcha jusqu'au domicile de Marge, le gros cœur. Il devait lui révéler la vérité. Fabian avait raison. En rencontrant Marge, il était en train de reproduire le même schéma que sa mère. Son père l'avait larguée lorsqu'il avait appris la vraie nature de sa mère, suite à une magie accidentelle de son fils.

Arsène n'avait jamais compris la peur de son père vis-à-vis de sa femme et par cette même occasion de ses propres enfants, puisque lui-même était un cracmol. Il le savait de source sûre. Sa mère Amélie travaillait au Ministère et avait trouvé des extraits de naissance et de certificat d'abandon de son mari. Mais… il fallait se mettre à sa place. Philippe avait été abandonné petit à l'orphelinat moldu et il avait vécu toute sa vie en tant que moldu, s'auto instruisant pour s'en sortir. Sa mère avait longtemps espéré son retour, car elle l'avait également informé de ses origines, mais Arsène était persuadé que son père n'avait pas cru sa mère.

Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà arrivé, Arsène inspira une bouffé d'air et fonça jusqu'à la cloche. Il compta mentalement les secondes qui le séparaient de la porte. « Plus que dix secondes… Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… » Il porta sa main vers la cloche. « Deux… » Il attrapa le fil qui pendait. « Un… » Il ferma les yeux. « Zé… »

« - JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN MON ARSOU ! rugit une voix féminine, manquant d'étouffer Arsène, pris de court. Viens ! On va à la foraine ! C'est à deux pas d'ici ! »

A peine libéré de l'emprise, Arsène se sentit tiré par le bras et machinalement courut derrière une tornade blonde, qui n'était autre que sa propre Muse.

« - Regarde ! Un manège ! Regarde Arsou ! Des barbes à papa ! On le goûte ? Oh ! Des pommes d'amour ! J'adore ! Oh ! C'est mimi ! Des peluches ! Tu tires, dis ? Non, plutôt des flèches ! C'est moins dangereux, n'est ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle rapidement sans laisser un instant de répit à Arsène. Oh zut ! J'ai oublié un nom…

- Marge…, tenta celui-ci en la voyant s'interrompre.

- Ah oui ! Je sais ! Ca s'appelle le train des amoureux ! On monte ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Euh…, fit Arsène, réticent »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps : Marge venait de le tirer dans un train à deux places libres.

* * *

Pucepoix, 14 Février 1958 (soir) :

Blotti confortablement dans un fauteuil, Fabian attendait patiemment son ami en feuilletant son cours devant le feu. Il releva subitement la tête en entendant l'ouverture de la porte et aperçut son ami blanc. Il se bondit sur les pieds et porta secours à Arsène qui s'affala sur le canapé.

« - Que s'est-il passé, Ars ? Elle t'a largué ? lui questionna-t-il, inquiet.

- Non…

- Elle l'a bien pris ?

- Pas eu le temps…

- Comment ça ?

- C'est une véritable tornade…, murmura Arsène, le regard vide. Comme…

- Comme quoi ? s'impatienta Fabian.

- Comme Pierrette Péronnet, dite la Pie, qui courrait après Gil.

- Non ? s'esclaffa Fabian. »

Arsène lui jeta un regard meurtri. A Poudlard, Pierrette Péronnet était réputée pour monologuer des heures et des heures en agrippant Gildéon, dont elle était amoureuse, même au Quidditch ou au dortoir des garçons.

« - Bon, et alors ? Tu as réussi à placer un mot ?

- Même pas ! Je lui ai à peine donné ma lettre et elle m'a traîné à la fête foraine ! A chaque fois j'essaie de lui parler, elle m'a bourré dans la bouche des sucettes, des pommes d'amour ou de la barbe à papa, ou jeté dans le train fantôme et encore… Et… D'ailleurs… Si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Fabian n'avait eu le temps d'enregistrer la dernière phrase de son ami, alors qu'il entendit le bruit des vomissements dans les toilettes. Il s'éclata de rire.

* * *

_Extraits du quatrième chapitre: Un an déjà!_

_« - C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés._

_- Tu veux dire que tu t'es foncée sur moi?_

_- Arsène!_

_- Mais c'est vrai! se défendit-il.»_

_[...]_

_Marge trouvait les copains d'Arsène très amusants. Elle était surprise d'avoir plusieurs personnalités dans une tribu de seulement quatre personnes._

_[...]_

_Un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_ La jeune lycéenne s'immobilisa et vit le visage éprouvé d'Arsène, qui lui-même était surpris de son action._

_[...]_

_Marge n'écouta plus. Elle ne comprenait plus. «Envoyer un hibou?» «Molle du?» «Poux de Lard?» «Puce point?» Qu'est ce que ce charabia? Elle réfléchit encore jusqu'un petit cri la fit sursauter._


	4. Un an déjà!

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 4 : Un an déjà !**

* * *

Douvres, 20 Juillet 1958 :

« - C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es foncée sur moi ?

- Arsène !

- Mais c'est vrai ! se défendit-il. »

Marge se retint de rigoler en voyant la tête faussement offensée de son amoureux. Elle retourna vers la mer. Tout n'avait pas changé. Sauf eux. Ca faisait déjà un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Deux longues semaines qu'ils campaient avec les amis et la sœur d'Arsène.

« - Hé ! Les tourtereaux ! Que fabriquez-vous là ? Venez vite ! L'eau est bonne ! hurla un garçon roux dont la tête était émergée. »

Marge le reconnut comme étant Gildréon Prewett. Il était facilement repérable, car à son malheur, son frère jumeau Fabian aborda une barbe naissante au dessous de sa bouche. « Je voulais expérimenter et puis, j'aime bien embêter Gil' » disait-il d'un ton malicieux pour expliquer à Marge l'irritation de son jumeau Gildréon, car juste avant les vacances, celui-ci avait hérité une colle d'un mois entier.

« - Laissez-les. Ils viendront ! On va faire un p'tit concours ? proposa la seule fille de tribu d'Arsène, que Marge avait déjà aperçue à Londres.

- C'est une bonne idée, Poly ! adhéra Fabian. On va juste jusqu'au plateau, là-bas, d'ac ?

- Ca marche ! Et toi Gil' ? sourit Pauline en lui envoyant de l'eau pour le réveiller.

- Sacrilège ! Tu as osé m'arracher en pleine conc…

- Si tu arrêtais de faire une fixation sur ma barbe ? le coupa Fabian, irrité. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as écopé une retenue avec Professeur Saint Clair !

- Si ! Justement si ! Tu aurais dû me couvrir ! le reprocha Gildréon. Pas ma faute si cette Saint Clair…

_- Professeur_ Saint Clair, le corrigea machinalement Fabian, soudainement las.

- … a une dent contre moi ! Elle me déteste ! Elle me haït ! Elle… »

Plus qu'agacé, le plus calme des jumeaux s'apprêta à l'interrompre, lorsqu'il sentit une main douce bloquant sa bouche. En même temps, il n'entendit plus Gildréon beugler et comprit qu'il avait subi le même traitement.

« - STOP ! rugit l'auteur de tout ce silence, qui n'était autre que Pauline. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer juste à cause d'un petit détail morphologique de Fabian ! Et puis, Gil', se tourna-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans le torse nu du jeune homme, si tu as eu cette retenue avec elle, c'est ce que tu le mérites et non parce qu'elle te persécute ! Tu n'as qu'à arrêter tes…, elle s'interrompit et jeta des coups d'œil fugitifs dans les voisins avant de reprendre, … tes « magouilles ». Compris ?

- Vi, fit Gildréon, tel petit garçon pris en faute, les doigts joints.

- Je m'excuse, frérot, rallia Fabian en tendant sa main que son jumeau serra en guise de paix. »

Marge assista de loin à la scène la dispute et se tourna vers son petit copain. A sa vue, elle comprit qu'Arsène avait aussi vu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

« - C'est fréquent ce dispute ?

- Fréquent ? répéta Arsène, les sourcils levés. Oh que si ! Depuis Juin ! Gil' n'a pas toujours digéré la retenue que l'un de nos professeurs lui avait collée. Mais heureusement la dispute ne dure jamais ! rassura-t-il son amie en glissant son bras autour de sa taille. »

- Marge frissonna brusquement, ce qui fit sourire Arsène. Les premiers contacts leurs semblèrent bizarres, mais bien agréables.

« - J'espère bien…, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant. »

Marge trouvait les copains d'Arsène très amusants. Elle était surprise d'avoir plusieurs personnalités dans une tribu de seulement quatre personnes. Un quatuor inséparable ! Elle avait appris que leur histoire avait commencé lorsqu'ils entraient au Collège pour la première fois et ce, dans la même année ! Elle avait calculé mentalement les années qu'ils avaient passées. 7 ans ! 7 longues années d'amitié ! Et celle-ci semblait résister à l'Université où chacun poursuivait leur propre voie !

Durant un moment, la plus jeune des vacanciers fut jalouse d'eux. Dans son Lycée, elle n'avait qu'une meilleure amie Meg, celle qu'elle connaissait en 4ème. Avant de la rencontrer, elle était conditionnée par son père en la mettant avec une voisine de sa maison. Celle-ci était issue de la bourgeoise anglaise. Par cette influence, Marge jalousait toutes les filles de sa classe et aimait « diriger » son groupe. La rencontre avec Marguerite Mac Court, dite Meg, avait été pour Marge électrocutant, car elle avait commencé à prendre conscience de son image que ses parents avaient confectionnée et à se rebeller.

Marge sourit à cette pensée. Au contraire, elle ne le regrettait pas. Ses parents avaient accepté et respecté sa décision. Désormais, c'était elle qui prenait des initiatives, mais restait tributaire de ses parents. C'était donc dans cet esprit que son père avait exigé l'entrevue avec Arsène à plusieurs reprises avant de donner son accord à sa fille unique pour ces deux semaines à Douvres entre amis.

Deux fantastiques semaines…

« - A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda la première victime de son père. Tu souriais.

- Oh… Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ta première conversation avec papa.

- Ca, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier ! Surtout après cette Saint Valentin à ta façon ! lui reprocha-t-il faussement outré.

- Ah oui ! Je ne t'ai pas laissé une seconde de répit ! Tu as pourtant adoré !

- Adoré ! Tu veux dire plutôt : traumatisé ! Tu m'as presque massacré ! »

Marge ria. C'était vrai.

A Saint Valentin, Marge s'était trouvée très embarrassée en se rendant compte qu'elle avait épuisé Arsène. Ce n'était qu'à la fin de la fête foraine qu'elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Cela l'avait inquiétée. Mais le jeune homme s'était montré résistant et tel gentleman, il l'avait raccompagnée à la maison sans demander des chocolats de Saint Valentin auquel il avait traditionnellement droit. Et le bouquet dans cette histoire, ces chocolats étaient tranquillement posés sur le lit et arrivés complètement écrasés dans les mains d'Arsène lendemain de la Saint Valentin avec une invitation au goûter à la maison.

« - Ce n'est même pas vrai…, s'éclaffa-t-elle de rire en voyant l'expression exagérément choquée d'Arsène.

- Je la tiens, cette vengeance ! menaça celui-ci en se mettant à quatre pattes. Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, Marjorie Dursley ! »

Pliée de rire, la pauvre jeune fille tenta de se dégager des griffes de son petit ami, qui courait derrière elle, mais se trouva rapidement coincée sous son poids, les poignets fortement cramponnées par ses grandes mains, les jambes calées par les siennes musclées. Marge ria jusqu'à s'étouffer par un baiser.

Un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune lycéenne s'immobilisa et vit le visage éprouvé d'Arsène, qui lui-même était surpris de son action. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il lâcha la pression sur ses poignets et ses jambes. Elle l'agrippa par son cou et l'attira immédiatement vers elle, sa bouche sur la sienne. D'abord surpris, il glissa ses mains sur les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille et répondit.

« - Non…, souffla-t-il en posant ses deux doigts sur sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, déçue de cette interruption soudaine. »

Elle aurait aimé approfondir ce baiser. Assis en tailleur, la vue sur la mer, Arsène murmura :

« - C'est trop tôt et puis…, il se détacha de la mer vers sa Muse, j'ai promis à ton père de ne pas faire des… folies trop compromettantes comme il disait.

- Au diable papa ! s'énerva-t-elle. On recommence !

- Non. Tu as à peine 16 ans…

- 16 ans et demi ! Je suis née en Janvier !

- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai 18 ans et cela veut dire que je suis majeur et je risque d'être poursuivi pour violation sur un mineur si jamais ton père l'apprend.

- Oh ! C'était cette « condition » que papa t'a permis de m'amener ici ! De quel droit a-t-il sur ma vie privée qui ne le regarde même pas ??

- C'est quand même ton père. »

Marge bouda. Elle détestait que quelqu'un lui rappelle de la décision parentale à son égard alors qu'elle était en compagnie des amis. Elle avait l'impression d'être dépendante de ses parents et surtout d'être contrôlée par son père Aurèle.

Arsène se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas être celui à qui on confiait la garde de sa fille sous certaines conditions et celui qui trahissait cette dernière. Il enlaça alors Marge et fit marcher ses doigts sur ses genoux.

« - Allez, ma Muse, s'il te plaît, lui chantonna-t-il, ne gâche pas nos vacances pour ça. Ce soir, j'ai une surprise pour toi… Rien que toi… Pour fêter notre premier anniversaire… »

Marge sourit et croisa le regard de son amoureux. Elle adorait cette méthode pour se changer d'idées. Elle frissonna brusquement lorsque le doigt d'Arsène passe sur ses lèvres.

« - C'est mieux. Je te préfère souriante. On rejoint les autres ? »

Elle tentait de le attraper, mais Arsène l'avait déjà retiré. Elle accepta sa proposition et suivit son garçon, déjà debout.

« - Prête ? »

Marge acquiesça et se tint prête à son signal.

« - Un…, Deux…, TROAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ ! hurla Arsène en prenant la foulée. »

* * *

La nuit arriva. Le soleil était déjà parti depuis longtemps, laissant derrière lui la lune et l'obscurité. Marge séchait ses cheveux avec sa serviette, sa trousse de toilette calée contre sa poitrine. Elle était déjà en pyjama avec un bas de jogging pour se protéger de l'air froid. Elle zigzaguait entre les tentes, manquant de trébucher les fils solidement attachés aux crochets. Elle s'approchait de deux tentes réunies autour d'un feu. Elle avait été impressionnée par les capacités des étudiants d'allumer un feu avec quelques morceaux de bois rarement dispersés par les environs et de surcroît en présence assez constante du vent. Elle avait déjà essayé mais sans résultat, cédant cette tâche à l'un des amis.

De loin, elle entendit une conversation animée. Les amis d'Arsène s'entendaient à merveille et discutaient de tout et de rien. Marge aimait déjà cet esprit et participait aussi aux débats où quelque fois elle défendait la féminité avec Pauline. Mais surtout, elle avait appris plein de choses qu'elle ignorait auparavant. La souffrance atroce des femmes face au faiseur d'ange, la politique dans le monde, la peine de mort… Des actualités en principe. Même des « tabous » tels que l'homosexualité (elle avait dégluti en imaginant deux personnes du même sexe s'embrasser et mener la vie ensemble et elle avait même cru que c'était une nouvelle maladie. Elle était rapidement rassurée par Pauline qui avait plusieurs amis homosexuels, néanmoins elle restait réticente à cette idée).

A la perspective d'une nouvelle discussion, Marge se régala déjà d'avance d'enrichir ses connaissances lorsqu'au moment où l'un de ses pieds se prit dans une rouleau de cordes marines, la manquant de tomber. Par chance, le propriétaire était absent. En temps normal, il lui aurait engueulée pour avoir défait la corde qu'il enroulait avec difficulté, car dur.

La jeune fille se baissa alors pour se dégager du pied qu'une partie de conversation arriva dans ses oreilles :

« - Ah non ! Je ne vais pas lui envoyer un hibou à cette crétine de pie ! s'énerva Gildréon.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les moldus, lui rappela Pauline. Et puis, c'est grâce à elle si tu as pu terminer Poudlard !

- Mouais, mais quand même elle aurait pu m'oublier !

- Difficile à faire, vu que vous vous retrouvez dans la même filière à Pucepoix ! objecta Arsène.

- Mais pas… »

Marge n'écouta plus. Elle ne comprenait plus. « Envoyer un hibou ? » « Molle du ? » « Poux de Lard ? » « Puce point ? » Qu'est ce que ce charabia ? Elle réfléchit encore jusqu'un petit cri la fit sursauter.

« - Oh pardon Marge ! s'excusa Pauline. Je ne t'ai pas reconnue.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle en souriant. J'ai trébuché contre cette corde et heureusement, je ne suis pas tombée !

- Je vais t'aider, se proposa-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Que dois-je faire ?

- Tire plutôt cette partie-là. »

Avec l'aide de Pauline, Marge réussit à libérer son pied droit et la remercia avant de rejoindre son amant, qui se trouvait déjà en train d'activer le feu. Elle s'assit à sa gauche et observa le feu se nourrir du vieux bois. Elle sentit des présences derrière elle et tordit son cou pour jeter discrètement un coup d'œil. A sa surprise, Arsène et Fabian se communiquaient par des mimes. Ils faisaient des signes silencieux et indescriptibles pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci attendit patiemment la fin de cette « conversation muette » en animant le feu avec l'aide du bois. Elle compta interroger Arsène.

« - Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, j'espère ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Marge sursauta peu brusquement et lui sourit en secouant la tête négativement. Le garçon prit sa place et s'approcha de sa petite amie pour caresser sa main.

« - Je suis désolé de te laisser à l'écart. Gildréon avait juste des problèmes. Oh rassure-toi, ce n'est pas grave ! s'empressa Arsène de la rassurer en serrant sa main.

- Oh ! fit la lycéenne. »

Oui. C'était clair. Elle se sentit curieusement soulagée. Elle avait cru un moment qu'Arsène lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se blottit contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Elle regarda rêveusement son bracelet argenté qu'il lui avait offert en guise de leur premier anniversaire au coucher du soleil sur la plage.

Un étrange bruit la tira immédiatement de la transe. Un hibou, sans doute, un grand duc aux yeux impressionnants fit interruption. Marge voulu crier, mais Arsène lui avait déjà mis sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi d'alerter les voisins.

« - Calme-toi, ma Muse, lui chuchota-t-il. Il ne va pas te mordre. »

Lui faisant confiance, la jeune fille se détendit et vit son petit ami s'approcher doucement du hibou et le caresser. Oh mon dieu ! Il savait très bien se faire comprendre par les animaux ! Marge se fondit devant cette scène et ne se rendit pas compte qu'au moment du contact humain que le hibou en question était déjà parti. Elle croisa les yeux d'Arsène.

« - Tu as des véritables dons avec des animaux. »

A son étonnement, Arsène la regarda bizarrement, il fonçait les sourcils plissant son front.

« - Mais ce hibou… Comment as-tu fait pour lui faire comprendre et partir ? insista-t-elle, soudainement gênée.

- Oh ! Celui-là ? Oh…, comprit enfin Arsène. Rien de particulier. Il faut être calme sinon les animaux sentent ta peur.

- Ah ? Je ne le savais pas ! »

Arsène l'attira dans ses bras et la caressa dans son dos. Marge adora cette sensation et enlaça son bras gauche autour de la taille musclée du garçon. Elle aperçut de loin un homme chauve, dont son crâne refléta à la pleine lune, se diriger vers sa tente.

« - Dis, Ars, lança-t-elle dans une voix faible pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par l'intéressé, en revenant ici, j'ai croisé un homme qui a des poux dans ses cheveux. Il était en train de se raser pour s'en débarrasser. Mais son odeur sentait fortement du lard. Ce « Poux de Lard », enfin, je ne suis pas sûre, mais c'est une insulte envers lui ou une expression ? »

La main qui courrait dans tout le dos s'arrêta. Marge leva sa tête intriguée et vit son expression effrayée.

« - Arsène ? »

* * *

_Extraits du prochain chapitre: Fais-moi confiance..._

_« - Arsène, j'en ai assez ! D'abord hier et maintenant aujourd'hui ! Que mijotes-tu ? Et où sont tes copains ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée seule ce matin ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode ! »_

_ [...]_

_« - Je ne voudrais pas avertir papa, mais je veux la VERITE de ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre dans tes bras et me retrouver seule, le matin ! »_

_ [...]_

_« - Laisse tomber. Ca ne me regarde pas. Mais réponds-moi franchement et très rapidement. D'accord ? »_

_ [...]_

_- Pour rattraper cet incident, nous t'avons préparé un petit test d'adhésion à notre tribu. Ca te dit? proposa Pauline, un sourire mystérieux.»_


	5. Fais moi confiance

Bonjour, je vous poste deux chapitres de suite, car ce soir, je suis absente.

En attendant, je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année!

Bonne lecture!

Cornett

* * *

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

Chapitre précédent :

_Arsène l'attira dans ses bras et la caressa dans son dos. Marge adora cette sensation et enlaça son bras gauche autour de la taille musclée du garçon. Elle aperçut de loin un homme chauve, dont son crâne refléta à la pleine lune, se diriger vers sa tente._

_« - Dis, Ars, lança-t-elle dans une voix faible pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par l'intéressé, en revenant ici, j'ai croisé un homme qui a des poux dans ses cheveux. Il était en train de se raser pour s'en débarrasser. Mais son odeur sentait fortement du lard. Ce « Poux de Lard », enfin, je ne suis pas sûre, mais c'est une insulte envers lui ou une expression ? »_

_La main qui courrait dans tout le dos s'arrêta. Marge leva sa tête intriguée et vit son expression effrayée._

_« - Arsène ? »_

**Chapitre 5 : Fais-moi confiance…**

* * *

Douvres, 21 juillet 1958 :

« - Arsène ! Où es-tu ? Arsène ! ARSENE !

- Hé ! Gamine ! Tais-toi ! Tout le monde dort ! cria un homme furieux d'être réveillé sous des hurlements. »

Marge lui jeta un regard foudroyant et se retourna à sa tente. Elle fit une grimace. A son réveil, elle s'était trouvée seule. Même Pauline, qui partageait sa tente, n'était plus dans sa couchette. Son premier réflexe était de retrouver son petit ami, celui en qui elle avait plus de confiance et était plus en sécurité. Malheureusement pour elle, ses recherches avaient fini par réveiller l'homme chauve.

Elle s'assit devant des cendres, l'exact endroit où était animé le feu, et tenta de mémoriser les évènements d'hier.

« - Je me souviens lui avoir demandé la signification de l'expression « Poux de Lard », puis… il a peur… Pourquoi ? s'interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils foncés. »

Elle avait beau cherché la raison de cette peur en vain, et pourtant elle ne se décourageait guère. Elle détestait les mystères non élucidés. Ce n'était pas les hurlements de cet homme chauve qui l'arrêtaient, foi de Marjorie Dursley !

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la mer. Elle connaissait par cœur Arsène. Dès qu'il avait un problème ou une gêne, il préférait se réfugier dans un endroit calme pour méditer. Mais et ses amis ?

Personne en vue. La plage était quasi déserte à cette heure aussi matinale. La mine de Marge se crispait de plus en plus. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Se trouver toute seule. Aucun des visages n'était apparu dans sa vision. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait appelé leurs prénoms, quitte à interpeller les gens qui de dos leur ressemblaient. Elle marchait férocement dans le sable, comme si elle avait envie d'éclater les coquilles en plusieurs morceaux, elle ignorait la douleur qu'ont subie ses pauvres pieds.

Une voix pleine de mélodie arriva dans ses oreilles. Marge se figea brutalement dans son chemin sans but. C'était une voix qui lui était si familière, mais aucune de ses connaissances ne chantait. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du bar. Celui que l'an dernier son père avait téléphoné en cachette à son usine. Cette fois-ci, il était étrangement rempli de monde. Elle se serpenta alors à l'intérieur de la terrassa, guidée par la voix. Jetant des coups d'œil furtivement dans les environs, elle scruta des gens qui hochaient en toute harmonie leur tête, leur visage paisible et souriant. Bien qu'elle soit mélomane, Marge pouvait dire que cette chanson était gaie et nostalgique. Arrivée sur les premiers rangs, elle vit avec stupéfaction Arsène, assis sur une chaise devant un immense instrument en noir. Il jouait du piano. Elle se rendit compte que la chanson qu'il chantait lui était adressée :

_« […] Je suis un roi qui tient  
Tout son royaume en ses doigts  
Et qui tremble de voir s'écrouler  
Ce royaume enchanté  
Dors, mon amour  
Ma princesse enfermée dans sa tour  
Avec tous les refrains de la nuit  
Ma princesse endormie_

Je suis ton âme pas à pas  
Sur son chemin de joie  
Et je m'amuse à me pencher  
Sur ton sommeil étoilé

_Je suis ton âme pas à pas  
Sur son chemin de joie  
Et je m'amuse à me pencher  
Sur ton sommeil étoilé »_

« - Arsène…, chuchota Marge, le souffle coupé. »

Et comme magie, le jeune chanteur semblait l'entendre.

_« J'entends la voix  
De ta vie qui bat tout près de moi  
Et je sens comme un souffle très doux  
Qui caresse ma joue  
Dors, mon amour  
Ma princesse endormie dans sa tour  
J'aperçois le sourire du matin  
Voici le soleil de demain  
Le grand soleil de l'amour éternel »_

En même temps, Arsène termina sa chanson en appuyant frénétiquement les bâtons blancs du piano. Aussitôt, tous les spectateurs applaudirent, sauf Marge. La jeune vedette se dévoila son visage, ravi de sa composition et s'apprêta à remercier les spectateurs de l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il croisa le regard humide de sa Muse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Marge l'avait alors écoutée, alors que c'était un des suites de sa surprise qu'il était en train de préparer.

« - Je ne te savais pas talentueux ! murmura-t-elle, sautant dans ses bras.

- Ma… Marge ? souffla Arsène, surpris.

- Arsène ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta soudainement cette dernière. »

Le jeune homme attrapa sa main et l'entraîna vers la sortie du terrassa sous les regards bienveillants des spectateurs.

Au bout du chemin, Marge en eut assez. Elle ne comprenait plus. Son attitude d'hier, son comportement actuel au milieu des gens. Elle arracha la main d'Arsène.

« - Arsène, j'en ai assez ! D'abord hier et maintenant aujourd'hui ! Que mijotes-tu ? Et où sont tes copains ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée seule ce matin ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode ! »

Elle regarda Arsène comme si c'était la première fois. Ce n'était plus un regard amical, mais un regard plein de reproches. Le jeune sorcier déglutit et fit un pas qui réduisait la distance entre eux, mais Marge l'arrêta immédiatement.

« - Marge… S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance…

- Ah ouais ? On appelle ça la confiance quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule au réveil avec une migraine, alors que cela ne m'était jamais arrivé quand je dors ! Or, je ne me souviens PAS DU TOUT m'être endormie ! »

Marge détailla Arsène du visage aux pieds et secoua la tête, en sentant des larmes aux yeux.

« - Je ne voudrais pas avertir papa, mais je veux la VERITE de ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre dans tes bras et me retrouver seule, le matin ! »

Arsène baissa ses yeux, trouvant ses pieds plus intéressants. Il avait terriblement honte de l'avoir laissée dans ces circonstances.

« - C'est Fabian, avoua-t-il en se redressant.

- Quoi ?

- Fabian t'a endormie sans que tu te rendes compte. Après que tu aies prononcé mon prénom.

- Pou… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement, perplexe.

- Quelque chose s'était passé dans mon village. De très grave et de très personnel. On ne voulait pas t'impliquer dans nos affaires.

- Puis-je le sav… »

Marge s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas qu'à se mêler des affaires des autres après tout. Arsène ouvrit sa bouche, mais elle lui devança :

« - Laisse tomber. Ca ne me regarde pas. Mais réponds-moi franchement et très rapidement. D'accord ? »

Son compagnon fut durant un court moment dubitatif de cette soudaine décision, mais accepta.

« - Bien, que signifie « Poux de Lard » ? C'est une expression ou pas ?

- Euh… Marge…

- Réponds !

- Aucun. C'est une sorte de surnom de notre Collège qu'on a employé pour éviter les termes « Collège Louise Brown de Londres » alors qu'il y peut avoir plusieurs Collèges du même nom. »

Marge hocha.

« - Et « Puce point » ? C'est la même chose ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais tu connais Gildréon, il n'aime pas les études, alors il s'amuse à inventer les « expressions » provocantes.

- Alors « Envoyer un hibou », c'est un jeu au sens figuré, j'espère ? »

Marge haussa un sourcil en inclinant sa tête vers la droite, les mains sur les hanches. Arsène éclata de rire.

« - Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Et « Molle du » ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas dire plutôt « Molleton » ?

- Je ne sais plus, secoua la jeune fille, peu perdu.

- Marge, tu vas probablement continuer à entendre des mots bizarres venant de Gildréon et de nous. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'on ne te mordra pas.

- Pour ça, c'est sûr ! pouffa Marge avant de perdre le sourire sur ses lèvres. Où sont les autres ?

- Ici ! intervint une voix qui n'était autre que Fabian. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait endormir.

- Je t'avais dit, ça ne marchera pas ! s'inséra Gildréon.

- Gil' ! rappela Pauline, ennuyée avant de se retourner vers la fille. Mar… »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant sa main levée.

« - La prochaine fois, dites-moi plutôt que vous voulez régler vos affaires entre vous.

- Ca marche, dirent les anciens de la tribu en chœur.

- Pour rattraper cet incident, nous t'avons préparé un petit test d'adhésion à notre tribu. Ca te dit ? proposa Pauline, un sourire mystérieux. »

Les yeux de Marge s'agrandirent, horrifiés. Arsène s'esclaffa en la voyant et lui prit sa main.

« - Ma petite Muse…, fais-moi confiance. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Marge le scruta attentivement, bouche bée et se recula.

Ses yeux étaient devenus tout rouges.

* * *

Sittingbourne, 31 Janvier 1959

Marge se redressa en sursautant sur sa couchette, les yeux grands ouverts, la sueur coulant sur son front, le souffle court. Elle observa sa chambre dans l'obscurité. Tout était calme. Peu après, elle secoua sa tête en se répétant mentalement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve. Et puis, Arsène n'avait jamais eu d'yeux rouges.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. De son oreiller, elle retira la photo que Gildréon avait prise et la contempla. Elle fonça les sourcils. Durant ces trois derniers mois, elle avait ce genre de rêve. Des attentats dans les villes africaines avaient été diffusés à la télévision et Arsène était parti là-bas à la fin de l'été, faire une sorte de service. Depuis, elle n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Son rêve revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ces yeux rouges ?

Sans rechercher plus loin, elle caressa de son doigt le visage d'Arsène souriant :

« - Je te fais confiance… »

Elle se mémorisa mentalement les premières paroles de sa chanson...

_« Dors, mon amour  
Le soleil est encore loin du jour  
Nous avons pour aimer tout le temps  
Et la nuit nous comprend  
Dors, mon amour  
Protégée par mes bras qui entourent  
Ton sommeil d'un rideau de bonheur  
Dors au creux de mon cœur  
_

_Dors, mon amour  
Le soleil est encore loin du jour  
Nous avons pour aimer tout le temps  
Et la nuit nous comprend  
Dors, mon amour  
Protégée par mes bras qui entourent  
Ton sommeil d'un rideau de bonheur  
Dors au creux de mon cœur_

_  
Je suis un roi qui tient  
Tout son royaume en ses doigts  
Et qui tremble de voir s'écrouler  
Ce royaume enchanté  
Dors, mon amour  
Ma princesse enfermée dans sa tour  
Avec tous les refrains de la nuit  
Ma princesse endormie […] »_

* * *

NB : La chanson est d'André Claveau,_ « Dors mon amour » 1958._

* * *

_Extraits du prochain chapitre: Surprise!_

_[...]_

_Elle revoyait toujours Arsène avec ses horribles yeux rouges._

_Ce rêve serait-il un message qu'il essayait de lui transmettre ?_

_[...]_

_« - Il viendra certainement, tout comme ton cousin Virgil, lui promit sa mère._

_- Co... Comment p... peux... t... tu..., bégaya Marge entre les sanglots._

_[...]_

_son pauvre petit frère était arrosé de boue gluante, d'eau à la base de la peinture verte et d'encre, des plumes de pigeons, et d'une fausse moustache._

_[...]_

_Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, mais dans de différentes circonstances. Ses amis lui avaient fait passer un test qu'elle avait accepté._

_La première épreuve consistait à arracher des moustaches du..._

_[...]_

_« - Joyeux anniversaire Arsène ! chantonna celle-ci chargée de cadeaux._

_- Marge! Mais..._


	6. Surprise!

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 6 : Surprise Arsène !**

* * *

Sittingbourne, 2 Février 1959

Tranquillement assise dans sa chaise, les coudes sur son bureau, Marge massa ses trempes. Elle n'arrivait pas à exécuter ses exercices de composition anglaise. Elle revoyait toujours Arsène avec ses horribles yeux rouges.

Ce rêve serait-il un message qu'il essayait de lui transmettre ? Enfin, c'était la théorie de Meg lorsque Marge lui avait raconté toute l'histoire ce matin. « Peut-être voulait-il te dire qu'il s'était blessé mais qu'il allait bien ? » lui avait-elle dit.

Des annonces par le biais de radio et de télévision n'apprennent guère à Marge. Apparemment aucun soldat anglais au nom de Lupin n'était mentionné. Ne voulant écrire une lettre à sa famille, Marge avait choisi d'effectuer des recherches auprès de la Mairie en trichant son lien de parenté avec Arsène. C'était un délit, elle le savait, mais elle avait un gros besoin de savoir si Arsène n'était pas mort ou très grièvement blessé. Il était absent depuis Septembre et il lui manquait déjà !

Doublement frustrée, Marge repoussa ses devoirs et sortit descendre dans le salon sous les yeux surpris de sa mère, qui écoutait avec l'inquiétude la radio anglaise. Son neveu était mobilisé à Nigéria. De la même façon qu'Arsène.

« - Marge… Garde espoir, lui manda sa mère. »

Regardant dans le vide, Marge éclata soudainement en sanglots et s'appuya contre le bord d'une colonne en briques qui soutenait la maison et permettait aussi au salon d'agrandir sa surface. Elle sentit des mains réconfortantes sur son dos. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était ceux de sa mère. Elle posa sa tête sur le creux de son épaule.

« - Il viendra certainement, tout comme ton cousin Virgil, lui promit sa mère.

- Co… Comment p… peux… t… tu…, bégaya Marge entre les sanglots.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu parler d'un traité qu'ils devraient signer, comprit sa mère. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques jours. Crois en ton Lupin !

- Ou… Oui Maman, renifla sa fille, toujours blottie dans ses bras.

- Allez, Marge, fais un sourire, je n'aime pas te voir triste, la consola-t-elle. »

Marge esquissa un faible sourire, mais suffisant à sa mère dont son visage rayonnait en un instant. Dès son retour des vacances, elle s'était tissée des liens avec sa mère.

En fait, depuis la Sainte Valentin, Amandine avait pressenti que sa fille unique lui échappait à petits pas et n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner qu'elle était tout simplement amoureuse d'un garçon, spécialement d'Arsène Lupin. Elle avait dû patienter le retour de sa fille pour en discuter.

Marge était bien sûr stupéfaite d'être faite aussi vite piégée, mais découvrit rapidement une nouvelle facette de sa mère. Celle-ci était prête à l'aider et même à prendre sa défense contre la colère d'Aurèle. Elle était également dotée d'une écoute extraordinaire lorsque Marge lui parlait de sa rencontre avec Arsène, de ses correspondances et de ses rendez-vous secrets et de ses dernières vacances. Elles étaient devenues petit à petit des complices. En se confiant, Marge avait compris ce que manquait cruellement à sa mère : la liberté.

La liberté de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon.

Cette chance qu'avait jamais eue sa mère Amandine. Ses parents lui avaient imposée Aurèle lorsqu'elle était en fin d'études secondaire. Depuis, elle en souffrait. Secrètement. A la fin des explications, elle suppliait à sa fille Marge de la saisir même si c'était à l'encontre des décisions de son mari Aurèle. Cela avait choqué Marge, mais elle lui avait promis de garder le même garçon.

Toujours enlacée dans les bras de sa mère, elle entendit les bruits de pas et se ressaisit aussi vite qu'elle puisse en essuyant ses larmes. En se redressant, elle sentit les bras de sa mère se défaire et elle reconnut avec distinction la voix coupable de son petit frère Vernon et la colère de sa mère, mais elle ne comprit pas l'origine de cet incident.

Ne pouvant juger par un miroir si leurs yeux n'étaient plus rougis, elle prit le risque de se tourner. Elle détestait que son frère lui fasse une remarque aussi désagréable et qu'il en rapporte toujours à son père lorsque celui-ci sera rentré du travail. C'était bien un fils à son papa. Au dam de sa mère.

A l'instant où ses yeux étaient posés sur la tête de Vernon, Marge éclata de rire. En effet, son pauvre petit frère était arrosé de boue gluante, d'eau à la base de la peinture verte et d'encre, des plumes de pigeons, et d'une fausse moustache.

« - Mais bon de dieu, qu'as-tu encore fait ? le gronda Amandine. Marge, ne te moque pas de lui, s'il te plaît ! »

Marge s'arrêta aussitôt et reprit son air sérieux. Mentalement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se réprimander un rire fou. Vernon lui rappelait tout de suite à ce qu'elle avait fait en compagnie de ses amis l'été dernier.

« - Euh… Je voulais aider mes amis…, murmura Vernon, la tête baissée.

- Visiblement, en leur aidant, tu ne fais que t'enfoncer ! répliqua sarcastiquement sa mère. Et eux ? Ils sont aussi dans cet… _abominable_ état ?

- Non… dit-il d'une voix flûtée.

- Vernon Néron Dursley, vas-tu te décider d'apprendre à distinguer tes bons camarades des mauvais ? J'ai l'impression que ton père t'a montré un mauvais exemple !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Dorénavant, tu es privé de sortie. Va te doucher et descends immédiatement avec ton sac d'écolier !

- Maman…

- Maintenant ! »

Le petit garçon douillet fit ce qu'elle lui ordonna avec une mine triste. Marge le suivit des yeux l'air désolé et lui souhaita une bonne chance par la pensée. Elle soupira et prit un magazine dans le canapé. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, mais dans de différentes circonstances. Ses amis lui avaient fait passer un test qu'elle avait accepté.

La première épreuve consistait à arracher des moustaches du chat d'un homme chauve et les glisser dans un gâteau au chocolat que sa femme avait préparé. La seconde épreuve était d'emprunter sa touffe pour les peindre en vert. Après les avoir passées, ses amis lui avaient présenté la boue remplie de plumes et de glu dans laquelle elle devrait se baigner et « garnir » à l'intérieur de son maillot de bain. Le but était de se débarrasser le plus vite possible de toute saleté dans la mer. Toute nue, la tête émergée, elle était à deux doigts de réussir son exploit alors qu'une grosse vague la surprit. Arsène l'avait sauvé, mais ce qui lui avait valu la perte de son maillot de bain. Fort heureusement, ses amis coupables lui en avaient offert un nouveau en récompense de prix de consolation.

Marge rigola encore à ce souvenir. A son réveil animé de la bouche à bouche, elle s'était tout de suite jetée dans les bras d'Arsène haletant. Elle n'avait encore pas compris en voyant les têtes rouges des trois garçons jusqu'à ce que Pauline lui tende sa serviette de bain pour « enrouler sa taille ».

Dommage que ce test s'était déroulé dans les derniers jours des vacances, elle aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec ses amis.

Des brefs bruits venant de la fenêtre tirèrent la jeune lectrice des magazines de ses pensées. Son cœur fit un bond. Ce signal qu'elle avait cru ne plus entendre depuis Septembre. Elle s'était dépêchée de s'approcher de la fenêtre et d'attraper un hibou aux couleurs bruns et aux yeux impressionnants. C'était celui d'Arsène et de Pauline. Ils lui avaient appris à se servir du courrier « peu orthodoxe ».

« - Va t'en, Hermès, je t'appellerai, lui chuchota Marge paniquée, avant de fermer la fenêtre. »

Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle baissa ses yeux vers la lettre. Elle avait peur de connaître l'expéditeur. Si c'était Pauline, cela signifierait que son frère était mort ? Mais parfois c'était Fabian, le plus organisé du quatuor, qui avait jugé préférable d'envoyer le hibou de ses amis pour lui donner des nouvelles. Mais pourquoi après un silence de deux mois ?

Se refusant de rester longtemps sur des idées obscures, elle tourna d'un mouvement décidé la face de sa lettre et rencontra une écriture très attachée mais très masculine. Elle crut manquer de souffle.

C'était l'écriture d'Arsène. Il était bien vivant !

Oh mon dieu ! Il était bel et bien vivant !

* * *

Cambridge, 1er Mai 1959 :

Arsène ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un avait sonné. Ce fut sa surprise qu'il découvrit Marge sur le trottoir.

« - Joyeux anniversaire Arsène ! chantonna celle-ci chargée de cadeaux.

- Marge ! Mais…

- Je vais sortir ! Je ne rentrai que ce soir avec maman ! informa Pauline en sortant. Salut Marge !

- Pauline ! la rappela Arsène, comprenant la complicité des filles. »

Mais sa sœur ne répondit pas. Il était irrité.

« - Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? dit une voix brisée. »

Arsène tourna tout de suite vers Marge et la fit entrer un peu brutalement.

« - Ne dis pas ça, Marge ! J'ai été… surpris, suffoqua-t-il. Agréablement… sourit-il en prenant le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. »

Marge répondit à son baiser et se recula quelques secondes plus tard au regret d'Arsène.

« - Tes cadeaux…

- Viens plutôt dans ma chambre, lui proposa-t-il. »

Marge sourit.

Les paquets étaient dispersés dans un coin de la chambre. Celle-ci était en désordre par des habits et des chaussures. Les jeunes gens avaient toute la journée. Ils s'étaient embrassés. A perdre haleine.

Arsène embrassa de mieux en mieux à force. Leurs langues jouaient à cache-cache et des étincelles semblaient à Marge de la grimper de partout. Elle avait des fourmis plein le dos, le ventre très chaud, et ça la picotait dans la culotte.

Mettre la main dans la culotte de Marge, Arsène n'avait encore jamais osé. Il se contentait de ses seins. Il les touchait. Pas le reste.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit et d'un coup Marge ne savait pas trop comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés couchés. Elle en dessous, lui sur elle. Dans son jean à lui, c'était dur, mais dur !

« - Tu me fais mal, souffla-t-elle. »

Arsène la regarda d'un air incrédule, mais comprit sa demande. Il se redressa et enleva son jean. Il était maintenant en slip blanc.

« - C'était bon de te revoir…, murmura-t-il à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas voulu me revoir avant ?

- Comme je t'ai déjà expliqué dans ma lettre, j'étais blessé et à peine rétabli, j'ai été obligé de rattraper mes cours. Mais ne pense pas que je t'évitais… »

Cela expliquerait sûrement les yeux rouges qu'elle avait vus en rêve. Arsène avait en effet une cicatrice au dessus de chaque sourcil. Un drôle de cicatrice. On dirait une coupure en forme de griffe. Mais il finira par lui confier…

« - Oh non ! Nos correspondances par hibou m'ont complètement rassurée, lui sourit Marge avant d'être poussée par sa lubie de retrouver les lèvres d'Arsène. »

Ils continuaient à emmêler leurs langues, ils changeaient de position, ils se roulaient pour finalement être retrouvés à la position initiale. Ils interrompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur respiration.

« - Ca répond à tes questions ? lui demanda Arsène inquiet.

- Et ça ? fit Marge en l'embrassant brièvement.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, interpréta son amant en esquissant son sourire. »

Marge rit et continua leur activité linguale. Elle sentit des mains puissantes se glisser au dessus de sa chemise et désagrafer son soutien gorge. Elle frissonna lorsque l'une des mains toucha son sein. Elle déboutonna distraitement sa chemise et jeta le tout derrière elle. Marge se sursauta lorsqu'elle toucha le torse nu d'Arsène. Celui-ci avait profité de cet instant pour se débarrasser de son chemisier. Torse nus, leurs poitrines étaient à présent l'une contre l'autre.

Arsène caressa la cuisse de Marge et se saisit d'une envie d'enlever la jupe. Marge comprit son geste et détacha et jeta sa jupe à tout hasard. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe masculin sortir du slip, humidifiant légèrement sa culotte. Peut-être par réflexe, Arsène baissa son slip en continuant de déposer des baisers au cou de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne put voir son « intimité », mais le sentit se promener de près sur son ventre. Elle soupira de joie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un petit sachet dans les mains de son amant.

« - C'est un préservatif lubrifié, expliqua-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas si tu refuses. »

Marge acquiesça vaguement, elle se souvenait en avoir entendu parler. C'était pour se protéger. Elle était drôlement impressionnée par sa droiture pour le respect à son égard et sa dextérité pour enfiler son préservatif dans son « inimité » qui était à sa surprise énorme.

« - Fais-le.

- Pardon ? fit Arsène prêt à retrouver sa position.

- Je suis prête.

- Mais…

- Ne dis plus. Fais-le, lui supplia-t-elle. »

Arsène était abasourdi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande. Il avait prévu de l'enfiler pour éviter d'aller plus loin lorsqu'il était hors de son contrôle. Et puis, Marge n'était pas encore majeure. Mais… sa voix était déterminée et il avait des peines à la reconnaître. Choisissant d'écouter son cœur, il embrassa fougueusement Marge en guise de remerciements. Il se plaça alors entre les jambes de Marge et pointa son « inimité » en avant et en s'aidant avec la main, il chercha le bon endroit. Il finit par le trouver mais pour rentrer que dalle. Son « intimité » était trop grosse.

« - Tu es sûre de ta décision ? Je vais forcer, lui avertit-il.

- Fais-le, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Je suis prête. »

En la faisant, elle ouvrit ses cuisses et serra les dents. Arsène forçait l'ouverture par petits coups de reins. Quelque chose se déchira soudainement dans son ventre et elle cria. Arsène n'osa plus bouger. Il la serrait contre lui à l'écraser. Fort heureusement, la douleur s'était calmée très vite remplacée par une sensation mouillée. Quand Arsène sentit que Marge se décrispait, il se retira lentement et re-rentrait. Ca glissait bien.

Au bout de deux trois mouvements, il eut un grand frisson et se laissa tomber tout son poids sur elle. Il grelottait. C'était fini. Il ramena son drap jusqu'au menton de Marge. Son cœur battait en accéléré contre la poitrine de cette dernière. Un cœur affolé, prêt à se décrocher. Pour le calmer, Marge lui caressa le dos. « Je t'aime » avait-il répété à son oreille. A plusieurs reprises, puis il s'endormit. Marge le regarda dormir et respirer. C'était si émouvant.

« - Je t'aime moi aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur son front avant de se blottir dans ses bras. »

Marjorie Pénélope Dursley venait de perdre sa virginité. Elle était heureuse, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

_Extraits du prochain chapitre: Tu es un... quoi?_

_[...]_

_« - Excellent travail, Marge ! Tu as su détecter l'origine de cette bataille ! Ton statut de moniteur te sied bien !_

_[...]_

_Marge se sentit brusquement très mal, son estomac lui faisant un haut-le-cœur._

_ [...]_

_« - Je... Je suis enceinte ? répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite._

_[...]_

_« - Coucou qui va là ? cria-t-elle de joie, faisant sursauter Arsène._

_- Marge? surprit-il, en enlevant ses mains. Que fais-tu là?_

_[...]_

_- Marjorie Dursley, je ne supporte pas un jour sans toi. J'espère que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Rien que pour toi, je suis prêt à abandonner mes études, ma vie d'ici et... mon monde._

_- Arsène..., murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé.»_

_[...]_


	7. Tu es un quoi?

Bonne année 2009!

Deux chapitres de suite, juste pour être tranquille, je ne suis pas encore remise de la fête d'hier...

Allez, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre : Tu es un… quoi ?**

* * *

Plymouth, Colonie, 18 Août 1959

Des cris d'enfants couvèrent les bruits des couverts et des chaises. Les hurlements d'une fillette perçaient les oreilles d'une monitrice qui avait du mal à la calmer. Elle voulait ses parents à ses côtés. Marge leva les yeux au plafond. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle était arrivée à la colonie la vieille en voiture avec eux. Mais allez faire comprendre à une petite fille de 5 ans la notion du temps qui ne réduisait en fait qu'à une semaine !

« - Voyons, Juliette, ne pleure plus… Tu les reverras, tes parents. Ici c'est rigolo ! On s'amuse ! Il y aura la piscine, la peinture !

- NAN ! J'veux papa et mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Marge traversa la salle et eut le réflexe de se baisser lorsqu'un morceau de pain trempé était passé au-dessus de sa tête.

« - CHRIS, je t'ai vu ! Va le prendre ton pain et t'excuser auprès d'Adrian !

- Mais…, balbutia le dénommé Chris, surpris par le ton accusateur de Marge.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Chris ! Fais ce que je viens de te dire ! »

Le garçon grogna, vexé. Pas contre Marge, mais contre ses camarades qui s'esclaffèrent de rire sous la table. Il obéit sous l'œil inquisiteur de Marge et celle-ci s'installa à la table des moniteurs. L'un d'entre eux le plus âgé la félicita :

« - Excellent travail, Marge ! Tu as su détecter l'origine de cette bataille ! Ton statut de moniteur te sied bien !

- Merci Dan !

- Dis moi, je peux te demander un truc ? demanda une jeune fille du même âge que Marge.

- Quoi Jo ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver le fautif ? Oh ! Doucement !

- Par instinct ! Oh, Jo, en ce moment, on peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Donc, j'en profite ! »

Marge avait dit ça en se beurrant de façon exagérée des toasts avec de la confiture. Son assiette était pleine de toasts avec du jambon, des tomates, des œufs et des fromages. Elle dégusta jalousement son toast beurré de confiture de myrtilles avec des peaux d'orange dessus, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses collègues moniteurs. Mais cette dégustation fut de durée courte. Marge se sentit brusquement très mal, son estomac lui faisant un haut-le-cœur. Elle laissa tomber son toast et courut vers la porte de sortie avec la main sur sa bouche.

« - Meg ? Que s'est-il passé avec Marge ? demanda Jo à la jeune fille qui se trouvait à la gauche de Marge.

- Oh rien. Rien de particulier, répondit évasivement Meg. Je crois savoir où la trouver. Je vous rejoindrai dehors. »

« - Marge ? Ca va ? »

Un grognement faible retentit à travers la porte des toilettes des filles du centre. Meg n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle toqua à nouveau la porte.

« - Marge, réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu as des nausées depuis le début de Juin, mais de là à vomir pratiquement tous les matins, ça je peux te dire que c'est pas du tout normal ! Il faut que tu le voies, ce toubib !

- Surtout pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Allons Marge ! Fais moi plaisir d'aller le voir maintenant, je vais m'occuper des gamines. Si jamais je te vois dans mes parages, je vais me faire le plaisir de t'envoyer chez lui ! »

Les bras croisés, Marguerite s'appuya contre le bord de la porte, attendant fermement la réponse de son amie. La porte s'ouvrit enfin révélant une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés blonds cuivrés tout pâle. Elle lui jeta un regard lourd, mais les lèvres de Meg s'étirèrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? haleta Marge en essuyant sa bouche avec du papier.

- En presque 5 ans, tu devrais me connaître par cœur, non ? sourit son amie. Allez, va le voir et que ça saute ! »

Marge obéit. Se faire réprimander par sa meilleure amie n'était rien comparé à la façon dont faisaient ses parents habituellement. Son père trouvait toujours le loisir de lui reprocher des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites et sa mère la soutenait en silence. Mais à l'approche de son 18ème anniversaire, Marge s'en moquait déjà.

Cependant des disputes de plus en plus fréquentes des parents avaient eu raison de son départ en colonie. Sa mère Amandine avait découvert la liaison secrète de son mari Aurèle avec une stagiaire. Depuis la vie à la maison n'était pas rose. Vernon était souvent chez sa nourrice, Marge vagabondait chez son amie Meg et se libérait pendant les vacances.

La première quinzaine était avec Arsène et ses amis, cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus ouverts et considéraient la jeune fille comme la leur, mais elle les pressentait encore réticents à lui dévoiler leur secret.

La deuxième avec son amie Meg dont ses parents géraient la colonie, ceux-ci lui avaient proposé le poste d'animateur.

La tête en air, Marge grimpa l'escalier qui montait au bureau de la mère de Meg. En parallèle de son emploi de directrice adjointe, elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière. Elle connaissait très bien le « toubib » que Meg avait parlé. La jeune animatrice gratta la porte, un code secret réservé aux proches des parents de Meg et entra.

« - Marjorie ? Ca ne va pas ? Oh comme tu es pâle ! s'exclama la mère de Meg, en la voyant.

- Ce n'est rien, mais Meg m'a envoyé voir le docteur.

- Enfin ! »

Marge leva ses yeux étonnés vers Madeleine. Elle lui sourit.

« - Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Marjorie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai pas à ton père ! »

Elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de médecin.

« - Allo John ? appela-t-elle après quelques secondes. As-tu un instant ? »

* * *

Enceinte. Trois mots suffisaient. La concernée mit longtemps à réagir. Lentement, elle leva ses yeux vers Madeleine, la mère de sa copine Meg, qui tenait les résultats de sa prise de sang entre ses mains.

« - Je… Je suis enceinte ? répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui, Marjorie, confirma Madeleine d'un ton réjoui. De trois mois.

- Ah…

- Tu veux que j'avertisse tes parents ?

- NON ! Non… Je vais le faire…

- Bonne initiative, acquiesça l'infirmière en rangeant les papiers dans une enveloppe.

- … après les vacances. »

Marge vit les épaules de Madeleine baisser et elle devina qu'elle soupira. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à cette réaction. Mais elle comprenait sa situation. Ses parents étaient encore dans un mauvais passage. Envoyer ses enfants loin d'eux était un prétexte pour régler, une fois pour toutes, leurs problèmes. Marge le savait. Mais sûrement pas son petit frère Vernon, qui était très content de partir en vacances avec sa nourrice qui avait un enfant de son même âge. L'imbécile.

Enfin c'était précisément pour ça que Marge ne voulait pas en rajouter un. Elle voulait à tout prix rejoindre Arsène. Lui annoncer.

« - Marjorie…, lui rappela Madeleine, la tirant de ses pensées.

- S'il te plaît, bredouilla-t-elle obstinément.

- Bien, céda-t-elle. A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'avertisses quand tes parents seront tenus au courant. Je pourrai t'aider en cas de problème, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant son enveloppe.

- Merci. »

Sans se rendre compte, Marge avait esquissé un large sourire bienveillant.

« - Je préfère ce sourire ! rit Madeleine. Allez, on rejoint les autres ? »

Marge hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle vit un magazine qui parlait de préservatif. Une idée lui traversa à l'esprit. La seule fois où Arsène et elle avaient fait l'amour, c'était avec ce préservatif. Etaient-ils trop confiants ? Elle retint le bras de l'infirmière.

« - Dis, Maddy, est-ce que les préservatifs étaient infaillibles ? demanda Marge d'une voix inquiète. »

Madeleine parut gênée et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune maman. Son regard apprit celle-ci qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé quelques instants plus tôt juste après l'annonce de sa grossesse. Mais Marge ne l'avait pas entendu.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit, mais tu étais perdue. Ecoute-moi bien, Marge, lui recommanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme. »

Marge se tint prête, entièrement disponible à recevoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

« - Les préservatifs, même s'ils sont du dernier cri, ne sont pas toujours infaillibles, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux que déduire que c'est par ce dysfonctionnement que ton petit copain et toi aviez conçu un petit être. »

Marge mit du temps pour enregistrer cette information. Dysfonctionnement. Pas infaillibles. Petit être. Alors c'est ainsi la seule fois où Marge avait perdu sa virginité et où Arsène avait expérimenté le nouveau préservatif, un petit bébé créait son petit nid douillet. Dans son ventre bien au chaud.

La jeune fille caressa son ventre. Elle réalisa maintenant qu'elle attendait un bébé. D'Arsène Lupin. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle souriait bêtement.

Marjorie Pénélope Dursley est enceinte ! A 17 ans et demi !

* * *

Cambridge, 30 Août 1959 :

Voyons… Cela faisait à peine une douzaine de jours que Marge se savait enceinte. A son retour des colonies, elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, spécialement pas à sa mère ! Elle voulait que ce soit Arsène le premier à être au courant. Elle trouvait logique que tous les futurs pères soient les premiers concernés !

La tête appuyée contre la vitre du bus, Marge soupira. Plus que quelques heures et Arsène apprendra qu'il sera papa. Elle pouffa de rire en souvenant très bien la tête de Meg lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé le diagnostic. Elle avait une drôle de tête, elle s'attendait à tout mais pas que sa meilleure amie soit enceinte ! Elle avait voulu que Marge ne se fatigue pas trop en colonie, ce qui n'était pas au goût de cette dernière. Madeleine, la mère de Meg, la sauva en lui fournissant des médicaments contre la nausée. Marge avait pu finir la colonie dans de meilleures conditions. Petit à petit, elle n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Même lorsqu'elle s'embarquait dans un transport commun.

Marge aperçut l'arrêt du bus et se prépara à descendre. Il faisait encore chaud et elle portait une robe qui dissimulait son ventre très peu rebondi. On dirait qu'elle avait pris du poids. Une remarque que faisaient ses parents à son retour, mais Marge s'en moquait et mangeait comme d'habitude.

Marge sauta du bus et massa son dos. Oh mon dieu ! Ils lui faisaient mal ! Vive la grossesse ! Madeleine le lui avait prévenu. Pourtant Marge savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de cela, mais de son angoisse.

Oui. De l'angoisse. Si Arsène n'acceptait pas la présence du bébé ? S'il la rejetait juste à cause de sa grossesse ? S'il était déçu ?

Marge secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas en imaginer. Elle avait presque passé toute la nuit à s'en demander. Elle frotta ses yeux cernés habilement cachés sous une teinte. Elle prit le chemin vers la maison d'Arsène, en se forçant de ne pas réfléchir. Elle se répétait mentalement qu'ils s'aiment et qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison qu'Arsène ne veuille pas d'elle. Elle vit Arsène prendre des courriers et remercier le facteur. Une idée lui traversa à l'esprit. Elle s'approcha de lui en pas de loup et cacha les yeux du jeune homme avec ses mains.

« - Coucou qui va là ? cria-t-elle de joie, faisant sursauter Arsène.

- Marge ? surprit-il, en enlevant ses mains. Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai juste envie de te voir. Ca faisait longtemps !

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils savent juste que je suis avec une amie et que je dors chez lui.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Marge ! lança Arsène en riant. Il fait beau, on va plutôt au parc ?

- Tout me va du moment que je suis avec toi.

- Je dépose les courriers et on y va, d'accord ?

- C'est parfait ! »

En fait, cela convenait à Marge, elle cherchait comment aborder sa grossesse à son petit ami qu'elle connaissait depuis 2 ans. Elle était soulagée lorsque Arsène lui proposait de se promener au parc. Normalement là-bas, des enfants s'amuseraient et aideraient alors Marge à planifier son annonce à Arsène.

Pénétrant dans l'enceinte du parc, Arsène lui racontait une histoire de sa construction, qui a faillit ne jamais voir le jour, à cause des révoltes contre la famine au 19ème siècle. Cambridge était peuplée en majorité des classes supérieures et les classes inférieures vivaient dans la misère en dehors de la ville. Marge se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt son imagination ou du par cœur. Arsène racontait trop bien. Il aurait dû devenir historien au lieu de devenir avocat ! Mais c'était son choix.

Arsène guida Marge dans un endroit plus calme que les autres, juste en face des bancs de sable où deux petits enfants jouaient au château. Une fillette courrait derrière un cercle avec un petit bâton. Marge les regarda rêveusement. Elle imaginait ses enfants en train de jouer à leurs places. Elle leva ses yeux doucement et fut surprise par le regard qu'Arsène lançait sur les enfants. Il était nostalgique.

« - A quoi pensais-tu là ? tenta-t-elle d'aborder le sujet.

- A mon passé. Quand mon père était encore là, on s'amusait. Pauline, ma mère et moi. »

Marge hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de parler du père d'Arsène. Elle savait que cela lui faisait souffrir.

- J'aimerais que mes futurs enfants ne vivent pas de cette façon. »

Le cœur de Marge fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A-t-elle bien entendu ? Arsène avait émis le souhait de ne pas produire le même schéma que son père. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur le creux du cou d'Arsène, pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« - Arsène…, c'est sérieux ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu en auras bientôt l'occasion, murmura Marge très vite, les yeux fermés.

- Pardon ? Que veux-tu d… Attends ! »

Arsène se détacha de Marge et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était pâle.

« - Marge…, bredouilla-t-il, tu… tu es enceinte ? »

Marge ne put plus articuler tellement elle était émue. Elle acquiesça doucement.

« - Le préservatif n'est pas toujours infaillible, lui informa-t-elle. »

Arsène resta muet.

Marge ne sut combien de temps qu'il était dans cet état, mais plus il l'était, plus elle était gênée. Elle cherchait désespérément une occasion d'occuper son esprit. La vue des enfants autour du parc l'insupportait. Surtout que quand ceux-ci rejoignaient leurs parents. Marge refusait de penser aux siens. A leurs réactions. Sa mère serait plus compréhensive que son père mais elle douta un instant qu'elle veuille l'aider, car elle serait contre le fait d'avoir un enfant avant le mariage. Et puis, la rentrée s'approchait à grands pas.

- Oh, puis zut !

Marge reprit en main, elle se mit devant son amant. Les mains dans son visage lui obligeant de la regarder, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en _le_ _voyant_. Il pleurait. Des larmes perlaient sur son nez fin.

« - Je… Désolé. Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire subir _ça_. Mais…,

- Ne dis rien ! le coupa-t-elle, ses doigts sur sa bouche de peur qu'il lui annonce quelque chose de mauvais. Tu es le meilleur ce qui m'est arrivée ! »

Sa voix était tremblante. Arsène lui fit un fiable sourire réconfortant et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes pour accompagner son mimique.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il. Toi aussi. »

Marge rougit, mais ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant Arsène lui inspirait confiance.

« - Sache que je t'aime à la folie…

- Moi aussi !

- Oui…, dit-il, crispé avant de perdre son sourire réconfortant. Marjorie Dursley, je ne supporte pas un jour sans toi. J'espère que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Rien que pour toi, je suis prêt à abandonner mes études, ma vie d'ici et… mon monde.

- Arsène…, murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé. »

Elle détesta ce moment. La voix d'Arsène n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui échappe. Elle serra le plus fort possible ses mains pour se cramponner à lui.

« - Je suis un sorcier. »

* * *

_Extraits du prochain chapitre: Laisse-le tranquille!_

_[...]_

_« - Ars, euh... Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda-t-elle, timide._

_- Oui.»_

_[...]_

_Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et embrassa Arsène._

_[...]_

_Elle leva ses yeux noisette indéchiffrables à son amoureux. Celui-ci eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche glacée. Ce baiser..._

_Ou plutôt... une sorte de test ?_

_ [...]_

_« - DEGAGE, SALE MONSTRE ! NE REMETS PLUS TES SALES PIEDS ICI OU JE VAIS TIRER !_

_[...]_

_- Arrête papa! Je l'aime! Qu'il soit sorcier, peu m'importe!»_

_[...]_

_Il la caressa délicatement._

_« Désolée Ma Muse. Tu changeras d'avis. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, murmura-t-il mentalement en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. »_


	8. Laisse le tranquille!

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

Chapitre précédent :

_« - Sache que je t'aime à la folie…_

_Moi aussi !_

_Oui…, dit-il crispé avant de perdre son sourire réconfortant. Marjorie Dursley, je ne supporte pas un jour sans toi. J'espère que tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. Rien que pour toi, je suis prêt à abandonner mes études, ma vie d'ici et… mon monde._

_Arsène…, murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé. »_

_Elle détesta ce moment. La voix d'Arsène n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Elle eut l'impression qu'il lui échappe. Elle serra le plus fort possible ses mains pour se cramponner à lui._

_« - Je suis un sorcier. »_

**Chapitre 8 : Laisse-le tranquille !**

* * *

Le temps sembla à Marge s'arrêter quand Arsène lui avait avoué son secret. Lui, un sorcier ? Impossible ! Cela n'existait pas ! Peut-être mis à part les superpositions des moines grises à l'époque médiévale… Mais aujourd'hui ! Quand même !

Une blague ? A un moment pareil ? Non… Arsène lui avait paru sincère. Pas un cinglé évadé de l'asile! Mais...

Impensable.

Intolérable.

Marge poussa un rire gêné et détourna des yeux de lui pour voir les enfants rigoler au toboggan.

« - Ars, euh… Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda-t-elle, timide.

- Oui. »

Clair. Net et clair. Inutile de le prendre à la légèreté. Comment le croire ? Marge se mordit les lèvres, cherchant désespérément une preuve. Elle eut une idée. Peut-être que…

« - Et tes amis ? Ta sœur ? Sont-ils…

- Oui. Ecoute, Marge, je ne…

- Attends, ne dis plus rien, coupa-t-elle. Je voulais savoir une chose… »

Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et embrassa Arsène.

La surprise passée, Arsène répondit à ce baiser. Il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait passionnément. Il passa ses mains sur Marge, l'un dans ses cheveux bouclés et l'autre sur son dos. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent dès l'instant où Marge l'avait embrassé. Il croyait qu'elle le rejetterait pensant que la magie n'existait pas pour les moldus. Et pourtant… Ce baiser lui prouvait le contraire ! Il était plus intense et plus approfondi que lors de la première fois. Par ce rapport, toutes ses craintes, ses doutes, et ses interrogations sans fin avaient disparu, preuve que Marge acceptait cette idée. A présent, Arsène pouvait se sentir plus léger.

« - Ars…, fit la jeune fille en manque de souffle, interrompant ce moment. »

Elle leva ses yeux noisettes indéchiffrables à son amoureux. Celui-ci eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche glacée. Ce baiser…

Ou plutôt… une sorte de test ?

Ce passage fut insoutenable pour Arsène. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Tout mais pas ça. Depuis sa rencontre avec Marge, il avait imaginé des scènes allant de moins douloureuses aux pires. Plusieurs fois. Lors de la Sainte Valentin, lors de l'été, lors de Nouvel An… Ou même lors de ses rendez-vous clandestins avec la complicité de leurs amis et de leur sœur Pauline. Il avait même écouté l'expérience de sa mère avec son père, les conseils de son ami Fabian. Pesé pour et contre avec l'aide de sa sœur Pauline, qui par son camarade née-des-Moldus lui offrait son point de vue. Il s'était ainsi décidé à avouer à la femme de sa vie son véritable nature, mais comment ?

L'annonce de sa grossesse était comme une goutte de plus dans une vase. Il fallait informer sa femme de son statut et lui prévenir des effets secondaires que son bébé provoquerait involontairement de la manière peu étrange. Arsène voyait ces choses-là et il se voulait être logique et prévenant, mais… la façon dont Marge l'appelait était trop bizarre… _Trop bizarre_.

Il décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux et il se recula soudainement mal à l'aise. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« - Marge…

- Ars… »

Ils se turent, se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient appelés en même temps et deux secondes plus tard, ils s'éclatèrent de rire. Du rire nerveux.

« - Excuse-moi, Marge. Commence.

- Ars, tu dois t'en douter, ce baiser… C'était un test. C'était important pour moi. Si tu étais sincère à propos de… enfin… ton…

- Mon statut ? proposa Arsène en voyant sa Muse en difficulté. »

Voir sa Muse dans cette position aussi enfantine l'amusa beaucoup. En effet, elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui se tordaient, tel enfant pris en faute.

« - Voilà, rit-elle nerveusement, avant de lever ses yeux timides. Enfin, si tu étais sincère du fait de ton statut, ton amour pour moi aurait peut-être changé.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas, qui voudrait d'une humaine sans pouvoirs ? Je sais par des légendes racontées dans mon village que les… enfin ceux de ton cas étaient chassés et brulés vives parce qu'ils étaient… différents et dangereux pour la communauté. Mais… j'ai peur.

- Marge…

- Laisse-moi terminer ! enchaîna-t-elle précipitamment. Il est vrai que pour nous, ils sont dotés des pouvoirs qu'on n'aura jamais. Peut-être qu'ils sont bons ? Peut-être qu'ils sont mauvais ? Personne ne peut juger. Je crois que c'est à cause de cette impuissance que les gens ont peur d'eux. Mais… toi…, lui pointa-t-elle en articulant doucement. J'avais confiance. Et… ce baiser… »

Elle sourit, tandis qu'Arsène fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas son raisonnement.

« - Il est… magique, lui apprit-elle. Arsène Philippe Lupin, je t'aime. Quoi que tu sois, je t'aimerai. »

Sur ce, Marge l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser un peu plus longtemps que le premier.

« - Ma Muse… dit-il au bout d'un moment, voulant être sûr de lui.

- Chut…, l'arrêta-t-elle en l'étouffant par un nouveau baiser. Ne gâchons pas cet instant… magique. »

Arsène sourit, enregistrant finalement l'acceptation de Marge vis-à-vis de son statut.

* * *

Sittingbourne, 31 Août 1959 :

« - DEGAGE, SALE MONSTRE ! NE REMETS PLUS TES SALES PIEDS ICI OU JE VAIS TIRER !

- Aurèle…

- JE T'AVAIS FAIT CONFIANCE ET TU NOUS AS MENTI ! ENLEVE TES MAINS DE MA FILLE !

- AURELE…

- LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE, PAPA ! OU JE PARS AVEC LUI !

- Tu dois m'obéir Marjorie ! Il t'a menti !

- Arrête papa ! Je l'aime ! Qu'il soit sorcier, peu m'importe ! »

Marge n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de son père, le croyant en déplacement pour son travail. Lendemain des annonces, Marge et Arsène avaient décidé de rentrer à la maison par le transplanage et de mettre au courant Amandine, après une nuit riche en évènements chez les Lupin. Amélie, la mère d'Arsène et Pauline avait été ravie que Marge ait accepté leur condition et faisait déjà une liste pour le futur bébé. Par cette même occasion, Marge avait découvert des objets magiques cachées dans la maison de son amant et elle en était émerveillée.

Amandine avait réagi de la même manière qu'Amélie face à la nouvelle, elle s'apprêtait à demander la rencontre entre les mères lorsqu'Aurèle fit interruption dans le salon en criant sur Arsène. Visiblement, il avait tout entendu et était monté chercher un fusil à pas de loup. Cet acte déçut énormément les femmes et choqua le jeune homme, qui n'avait réalisé qu'à la fin qu'il avait la proximité du fusil sous son cou.

Rouge de rage, Aurèle pointa durement son fusil au cou d'Arsène, dont son visage était livide et soudain, son fusil fut dérivé vers sa femme. Marge ne put s'empêcher de crier d'étonnement en voyant sa mère qui avait délibérément dirigé le fusil vers sa poitrine.

« - Tue-moi d'abord, provoqua-t-elle son mari d'un ton glacial.

- Non, chérie…, rit Aurèle, gêné.

- Ne m'appelle plus chérie ! J'ai un nom !

- Amandine, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi la situation de ma fille…

- Ah oui ? susurra-t-elle froidement avant d'énoncer. D'abord, je te signale que Marge est NOTRE fille. Ensuite, nous sommes d'accord sur un point : Marge choisira celui avec qui elle partagera sa vie. Enfin, Arsène n'est pas un monstre, il est juste un sorcier. Un gentil sorcier, je devrais préciser. Désormais, je ne me plierai plus jamais devant ton autorité aussi _lamentable_ pour les enfants. »

Devant le ton employé par Amandine surtout à la fin, Aurèle se vexa, ses mains se blanchirent, montrant les veines visibles, prêts à exploser.

« - Dégage ! cria-t-il. »

Mais Amandine ne bougea pas, malgré les protestations de Marge, elle fixa son mari d'un froncement de sourcils. Aurèle fut le premier à briser ce combat invisible pour poser son regard hargneux sur sa fille, qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Arsène, et baissa son fusil.

« - Très bien, je cède…, cracha-t-il à sa femme avant de se tourner à sa fille. Tu peux sortir avec ce… _lui_… »

Derrière sa mère immobile, le cœur de Marge bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ainsi son père accepte finalement sa relation avec Arsène, mais pas encore au point de digérer sa vraie nature.

« - A une condition. »

Marge leva sa tête d'un air anxieux. Elle se prépara psychologiquement à recevoir ce châtiment. Elle connaissait suffisamment son père, qui se vengeait de ceux qui oserait défier son autorité. Famille ou pas. Elle en avait fait les frais la dernière fois.

« - Tu t'avortes.

- QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION PAPA ! bondit Marge en colère, prête à étrangler son père de ses mains.

Sa mère et Arsène, ayant anticipé ce geste, la retint devant l'air méchamment réjoui d'Aurèle.

« - Ca ou… je dénonce…, articula-t-il lentement pour être sûre d'être bien compris par sa fille, ton… _copain_ pour viol sur un mineur et il sera à la prison. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne sorte plus de cet endroit.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! hurla Marge, toujours retenue par sa mère et Arsène.

- Oh que si ma petite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon téléphone et faire un numéro…

- NON ! Laisse-le tranquille ! le supplia-t-elle alors que son père s'apprêtait à décrocher le combiné du téléphone. Je ferai ce que tu veux… _père_, ajouta-t-elle, dégoûtée. »

Aurèle se figea. Jamais sa fille ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il devint livide. Certes, il voulait se faire obéir et il en adora. Mais se faire appeler « père » par sa fille qu'il chérissait, qu'il fondait ses espoirs secrets à l'insu de sa femme, lui déchira son cœur. Pourtant la voir à côté d'Arsène, ce monstre de sorcier, il ne pouvait pas _l_'accepter !

« - Aurèle, arrête ou je tire, commanda Amandine en s'armant du fusil qu'elle avait dérobé durant son instant d'inattention. »

* * *

« - Marge, je suis désolé…

- Chut. Ca va aller… Maman est avec moi. On va calmer mon père. Je pense que pour le moment, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se revoie pas avant longtemps. »

Quelques minutes après l'incident d'Aurèle dans le salon, Amandine avait jugé préférable d'avoir une discussion privée entre les mariés, ou plutôt un sermon par ses soins à Aurèle, poussant les jeunes tourtereaux à passer le reste de leur après-midi au parc. Puis vint le moment de se quitter, Marge avait tenté de rassurer Arsène sur son père, mais il n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

« - De toute façon, c'est mon intention, soupira-t-il appuyé contre le chêne afin d'être sûr que personne ne le verra transplaner. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Ma Muse, je veux que tu me tiennes au courant pour… cette condition, grimaça-t-il en pensant à l'avortement. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Aurèle ait cette proposition aussi égoïste. Cela lui avait profondément touché. Lui était si content d'être père d'un futur bébé, un fruit d'un amour entre une moldue et un sorcier. Il se détestait encore plus quand il annoncerait cette nouvelle à la maison, détruisant la joie de sa mère. Il avait longtemps souhaité que le rire de sa mère résonne à nouveau à la maison.

« - Promis, acquiesça-t-elle déterminée.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent en se serrant très fortement, puis Marge se trouva seule devant le chêne, le corps tremblant de sanglots.

« - Arsène… »

* * *

Cambridge, 31 Août 1959 :

Arsène se transplana dans le hall de l'entrée, les yeux rougis et fonça dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte d'un sortilège avec l'aide de la baguette laissée sur son bureau. Il se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Quelque chose le gêna sous son oreiller. Il glissa sa main dessous et trouva une photo de Marge. Sa Muse en sa compagnie, lors de second été à Douvres. Il la caressa délicatement.

« _Désolée Ma Muse. Tu changeras d'avis. Plus rien ne sera comme avant_, murmura-t-il mentalement en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. »

* * *

_Extraits du neuvième chapitre: Le Faiseur d'Ange_

_[...]_

_« - Qui êtes-vous ??_

_- C'est moi Amandine, se présenta l'intrus la reconnaissant._

_- Oh! Tu m'as fait peur, Arsène! soupira-t-elle en passant près de sa fille. Je suppose que Marge t'a informé?_

_[...]_

_« - Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir souffrir ! Je n'en peux plus ! sanglota Amandine, en gardant sa fille unique des yeux._

_- Je comprends, la consola Arsène, d'une voix franche. J'ai mal quand elle souffre. Mais ne perdez pas espoir, Amandine. J'ai peut-être une solution..._

_[...]_

_Il se pencha vers Marge et l'examina avec sérieux. Son visage anxieux se transforma en un satisfait. Marge était sauvée._

_[...]_

_- Il est passé te sauver, lui confirma sa mère, inquiète._

_- Non..._

_- Marge! Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir! Arsène a besoin de toi! Et moi aus..., s'arrêta-t-elle en apercevant un sourire gracieux sur le visage fatigué de sa fille. Marge?_

_- Il nous a sauvés._


	9. Faiseur d'Ange

Je vous poste deux avant-derniers chapitres. La prochaine fois, ce seront les derniers.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 9 : Le faiseur d'ange**

* * *

Sittingbourne, 9 Septembre 1959 :

Sittingbourne était prolongé dans l'obscurité, à part quelques lumières qui éclairaient les trottoirs et la route. Tout était calme et silencieux. Derrière un lampadaire se dessinait une ombre en forme de silhouette humaine. Elle fixait une des maisons. Celle qu'elle avait connue une jeune fille. Elle soupirait lourdement et scrutait la fenêtre d'un air chagriné. Celle qui donnait sa petite chambre. Sa bien-aimée devrait être en train de dormir paisiblement. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'elle aille bien. Surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé quelques jours auparavant.

Elle était passée à la table. Pas n'importe quelle table. Celle d'un faiseur d'ange. Un terrible crime aux yeux de la loi et de la population, mais connaissant le père de sa bien-aimée, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il était aussi capable de cacher ce crime sous peine d'être mal vu par « son » monde industriel. A cause de sa propre fille.

Marjorie Dursley s'était fait avorter contre son gré et ce, dans d'atroces conditions. Il n'y aura plus de bébé, son avenir n'existera plus.

Lorsque Marge lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Arsène ne connaissait pas du tout la signification de « faiseur d'ange » et pensait rassurer sa petite amie que celui qui faisait ce métier devrait être aussi compétent que le médecin. Mais à la fin de la lettre, il avait enfin compris la peur qu'éprouvait Marge. Le faiseur d'ange n'était en aucun cas un médecin, même pas une sage femme qualifiée, voire une sœur infirmière. Il ou plutôt elle –s'il en croit Marge- était en fait celle qui extirpait à sa façon un fœtus, un être vivant encore à l'étape primaire et selon les langues, celle qui avait fait un pacte avec le diable en détruisant une vie humaine. C'était une pratique tout à fait clandestine et dangereuse, puisque selon Marge une grosse partie de femmes en mourraient d'hémorragies et le reste en surviraient mais seraient totalement incapables de fonder la moindre famille, détruisant leur âme de femme.

Arsène était choqué par la description que Marge lui avait envoyée. Il pouvait deviner qu'à travers la lettre, elle pleurait à grands larmes. Elle aurait peur de mourir ou d'être stérile à son tour. Si jeune. Elle aurait souhaité de profiter pleinement la vie, aboutir ses études secondaires, ou même poursuivre sa vie amoureuse. A ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas la pitié, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. A la sauver.

Aidé par sa mère Amélie et sa sœur Pauline, il avait cherché le moyen de sauver Marge. Mais trop longtemps. Et trop tard. Pourtant cela ne semblait guère l'affecter.

S'arrêtant devant la portière, Arsène vérifia ses fioles. Les potions qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main étaient de couleurs opposés : l'une en rouge foncé était destinée à stopper l'hémorragie et à cicatriser la plaie engendrée par l'arrachement d'un fœtus au vagin ; et l'autre en rose à réparer tout ce qui était détruit à partir de cellules restantes, même s'il y avait une infime chance de présence de fœtus dans son vagin.

Arsène inspira une bouée d'air la plus grande possible, avant de se transplaner dans la chambre de Marge. Dans la discrétion. Il ne voulait pas déranger Amandine et en particulier Aurèle.

En sueur, Marge gémit dans son sommeil en se tenant le ventre. Dès son retour de ce faiseur d'ange, elle s'était couchée sans cri gare, elle avait souffert physiquement et mentalement. Elle cherchait en vain du confort autour de son ventre. De la chaleur. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Et ce n'était pas de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était brûlante et son lit était complètement trempé. Son expression n'était plus celle d'une belle femme au bois dormant, mais celle d'une femme enragée. Elle se tordait de douleurs.

Au même moment qu'Arsène apparut, Marge poussa un hurlement déchirant. Le jeune homme n'eut qu'une seule option : se cacher avant que ses parents ne viennent au chevet de sa fille. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant tressaillir brutalement.

« - Qui êtes-vous ??

- C'est moi Amandine, se présenta l'intrus la reconnaissant.

- Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, Arsène ! soupira-t-elle en passant près de sa fille. Je suppose que Marge t'a informé ?

- Oui, fit le jeune homme timide en regardant Marge. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je…

- Les garçons ne sont pas là, l'interrompit-elle. Je suis seule avec Marge. »

La voix d'Amandine était spontanée et sincère, ce qui rassura immédiatement Arsène. Il déposa ses fioles sur la table de chevet et s'installa auprès de sa bien-aimée pendant qu'Amandine cherchait une deuxième chaise. Il imprégna un chiffon dans la bassine froide, posée sur le bureau, près de la table de chevet et le posa le front brûlant de Marge. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement plus faible qu'à son arrivée.

« - Tiens bon, Marge ! souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

Son retour brutal fit sursauter Arsène. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un panier dans la main droite d'Amandine, l'autre tenant une chaise. Mais il comprit une chose : la nuit allait être longue.

« - La pauvre, elle souffre, soupira à nouveau Amandine en s'asseyant. Normalement cela ne devrait plus tarder, mais ça faisait quand même depuis la veille ! »

Amandine secoua la tête et invita Arsène à prendre une collation. Elle lui décrivait la scène qu'avait vécue sa fille. Elle était présente lorsque Marge avait subi l'avortement. Elle relatait des faits, des gestes et des paroles du faiseur d'ange. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Arsène se crispa et sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Il aurait aimé être à sa place ! Mais ce n'était pas lui qui attendait un bébé ! Il se maudit d'être un homme.

« - Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir souffrir ! Je n'en peux plus ! sanglota Amandine, en gardant sa fille unique des yeux.

- Je comprends, la consola Arsène, d'une voix franche. J'ai mal quand elle souffre. Mais ne perdez pas espoir, Amandine. J'ai peut-être une solution…

- Hein ?

- Ecoutez, Amandine, si j'en crois à votre récit, le temps nous est compté. Alors, j'aimerais examiner… son vagin. Avec votre permission bien sûr. »

Amandine acquiesça et enleva le drap humide. Arsène se retint en voyant le liquide rouge dans lequel Marge se baignait, tandis qu'Amandine se désespéra.

« - Oh ! Regarde-moi tout ce flot de sang ! Je ne veux même pas la voir mourir comme d'autres femmes ! s'écria Amandine, presque hystérique.

- Amandine ! la rappela Arsène. Je suis venu apporter des fioles à Marge, cela pourrait lui permettre au moins soulager sa douleur.

- Oh mais tu sauves la vie de Marge ! Faisons-le maintenant ! »

Arsène obéit, il examina le vagin de Marge en soulevant le bas de la chemise de Marge, la présence d'Amandine le fit rougir de honte. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il grimaça en voyant l'état du vagin. Tout était saigné et déchiré. Il prit la fiole rouge et l'agita sous les yeux pétrifiés d'Amandine.

« - Vous tiendrez sa tête à mon signal, d'accord ? Je vais soigner d'abord son vagin, l'instruit Arsène en prenant l'un des chiffons secs sur le bureau. Maintenant ! »

Amandine fit redresser la tête de sa fille pour lui permettre de donner à Marge plusieurs gorgées de la fiole rouge foncée dans sa bouche. Dès que la fiole se vida, Arsène examina les yeux de sa petite amie sous le regard anxieux d'Amandine.

« - Ses yeux ont gardé le réflexe, parfait, annonça-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à la mère. On peut passer à la deuxième étape. Redresse sa tête s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il à la femme en prenant la deuxième fiole. »

Amandine s'exécuta sans discuter. A la dernière goutte de la fiole rose, elle humidifia le front de la malade. Celle-ci semblait se calmer. Marge ne se remua plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais sa respiration était un peu plus régulière, sans être revenue à la normale.

« - Maintenant, il faudrait attendre, prévint Arsène en consultant sa montre.

- Comment as-tu appris tout ceci ? Tu étudies une sorte de médecine ? l'interrogea Amandine, sa main traînante dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Non, répondit-il, mais ma mère oui. Elle est une sorte d'infirmière, plutôt une sage femme dans votre monde. Elle connaissait toutes les maladies et ses procédures sur le bout des doigts ! Un cas hors du commun ! Elle a voulu que Pauline et moi apprenions à nous soigner. Petits, on se blessait souvent.

- Merci… Tu la remercieras de ma part. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi et surtout pour Marge. »

Arsène hocha la tête et prit un petit gâteau du panier.

* * *

Arsène s'étira paresseusement. Les rayons de soleil l'avaient tapé dans les yeux. Les yeux entrouverts, le jeune homme chercha à tâtons son réveil habituel. Sa main heurta le panier, le réveillant complètement. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi sur la chaise dans la chambre de Marge, couvert par un épais drap de laine et qu'il était tout seul avec la jeune fille. Sans doute Amandine n'avait pas voulu qu'il ait froid et qu'elle tienne la chandelle entre les jeunes amoureux.

Il se pencha vers Marge et l'examina avec sérieux. Son visage anxieux se transforma en un satisfait. Marge était sauvée. Les potions avaient fonctionné. L'hémorragie et la déchirure vaginale ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans quelques jours. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée avant de descendre rejoindre Amandine, suivant l'odeur des toasts frais.

Amandine attendit avec impatience le réveil de sa fille, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards brefs et fugitifs sur l'horloge posée au dessus de la porte. La maison lui semblait très silencieuse en particulier depuis le départ d'Aurèle. Mais elle s'estimait heureuse : elle était en mauvais termes avec son mari et d'un accord commun, Vernon était envoyé chez sa nourrice, lui évitant une nouvelle querelle. Le petit garçon aimait répéter tout à son père et par la même occasion à sa nourrice et à ses copains tout ce qu'il entendait mais il n'avait pas encore conscience de la gravité de la situation. De haut de ses 7 ans, ses innocentes paroles pouvaient déclencher une problématique dans son quartier, voire même dans tout l'Angleterre, menaçant la situation professionnelle de son père Aurèle. Bien qu'Amandine souhaite mentalement la chute de son mari, elle voulut protéger et sauver à tout prix sa fille.

L'absence des garçons à la maison rassura pleinement Amandine, préférant éviter une nouvelle dispute. Aurèle n'avait qu'à sa tête, il était contre l'union de sa fille avec Arsène, en dévoilant son propagande sur le racisme social ou plutôt éthique. Arsène était son exact opposé. Selon la maîtresse de la maison, il était… idéal pour sa fille. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et ceux du jeune homme.

Elle soupira pour l'énième fois, elle se sentait impuissante, mais dans un futur proche, elle devait être forte pour sa fille, la soutenir dans ses moments dures. Marge allait avec des conséquences graves, pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Amandine s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu aider sa fille à s'en échapper. Elle la voulait libre, libre de ses choix. Maintenant, Marge vivra toute sa vie traumatisée. Tout ça, à cause de ce crétin d'Aurèle.

L'odeur des toasts la réveilla. La cuisinière se dépêcha de les déposer dans une assiette et entendit des pas des escaliers. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table quand Arsène fit son apparition.

« - Bonjour Arsène, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour Amandine, bien merci. Je…

- Tiens, assis-toi, l'invita-t-elle. Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner. Cela me fait plaisir, insista-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation du jeune homme. Tu pourras partir après, le ventre plein.

- D'accord, céda ce dernier en prenant sa place face à son hôtesse. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Marge, chacun savait très bien de ce que l'autre ressentait. Arsène goûtait les toasts parfumés d'Amandine, quand celle-ci l'interrogea timidement, les yeux rivés sur son thé chaud entre ses mains.

« - Dis, combien de temps faut-il attendre pour être sûr si elle s'en sorte ? »

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine. Arsène observa son hôtesse quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - En théorie, ce matin. Marge est en bonne voie. Tout ira bien. »

* * *

Après le départ d'Arsène, Amandine feuilleta distraitement un journal qu'elle avait ramassé lorsqu'elle raccompagnait le jeune homme à la porte. Des évènements du monde extérieur, même les plus effrayants, ne l'avaient guère atteinte. Ses pensées l'amenaient vers un point unique : sa fille. Selon Arsène, elle vivra. A tout coup sûr.

« - Maman ? »

A la voix faible dans un silencieux salon, Amandine sursauta au plafond, faisant tomber son journal. Elle vit sa fille pâle appuyée au seuil de la porte et se précipita pour la soutenir.

« - Marge ! Ca va mieux ?

- Maman… Arsène est là ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse, les yeux rouges.

- Il est passé te sauver, lui confirma sa mère, inquiète.

- Non…

- Marge ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir ! Arsène a besoin de toi ! Et moi aus…, s'arrêta-t-elle en apercevant un sourire gracieux sur le visage fatigué de sa fille. Marge ?

- Il nous a sauvés.

- Quoi ?

J'ai rêvé du bébé. Il est encore… là, termina-t-elle en caressant son ventre. »

Le visage de celle qui la soutenait se dessina en un sourire heureux. Amandine enlaça sa fille et la serra très fort dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes couler.

« - Ma fille… Je suis très fière de toi ! »

Le Faiseur d'Ange avait finalement raté sa mission.

* * *

Extraits du prochain chapitre: La Magie du Père Noël ou... du Père Fouettard?

_« - Maman, j'ai peur qu'il va découvrir, dit Marge d'une voix flûtée malgré le vacarme couvrant sa voix._

_[...]_

_- Marge, je ne vois pas où est le problème..._

_« - Je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner notre bébé ! Les sœurs connaissent mon histoire et me l'arracheront une fois né !_

_[...]_

_« - Je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter Aurèle._

_- Oh, euh... _

_[...]_

_« - Allons-y, décida-t-elle. Maintenant. »_


	10. La Magie du Père Noël ou Fouettard?

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 10 : La Magie du Père Noël ou… du Père Fouettard ?**

* * *

Sterling, Marché, 15 Décembre 1959 :

« - Maman, j'ai peur qu'il va découvrir, dit Marge d'une voix flûtée malgré le vacarme couvrant sa voix.

- Marge, courage. Plus qu'un mois et quelques jours, je te promettrai la liberté. Et puis, tu le reverras dans peu de temps. Ta nouvelle école te plaît ? »

Marge leva ses yeux vers le ciel gris. Sa mère avait toujours le chic de changer de sujet aussi aisément que de robes. Mais elle la savait en partie responsable : elle l'avait inscrite en internat à Oxford, chez les sœurs, lendemain de sa crise. Son père Aurèle n'y avait vu aucune objection, la croyant interrompre sa grossesse et savourer une nouvelle vie de jeune fille rangée.

Certes, l'internat avait appris à Marge des joies de vivre sans avoir constamment le dos de ses parents, en particulier son père, et de n'y rencontrer que des jeunes matures et compréhensifs, avec l'appui des sœurs. Pour la première fois, Marge la considérait comme sa seconde maison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la jeune fille de rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances dans la crainte de faire découvrir son ventre bondissante à son père.

Elle s'était toujours arrangée avec sa mère, elle s'habillait des amples vêtements cachant sa grossesse aux garçons de la maison, elle se ménageait en faisant des petites pauses, prétextant l'épuisement scolaire, car Oxford était réputée pour la pression intensive à l'approche des examens en donnant des quantités de devoirs et des simulations d'examens aux élèves de fin d'études secondaires. Elle avait attendu Amandine à la gare avec ses bagages, telle une jolie demoiselle. A la maison, elle évitait en tant qu'elle pouvait son père et son frère, qui s'entêtait de trouver un moyen de faire une bêtise en son honneur. Fort heureusement pour elle, Vernon était la plupart du temps sorti rejoindre ses amis dehors et Aurèle était occupé par ses affaires.

Bien qu'elle soit rentrée d'Oxford à peine deux jours, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de confier ses craintes à sa mère dans le Marché qui encombrait la place centrale du village voisin de Sittingbourne.

« - Oui, maman, soupira-t-elle tandis que sa mère réglait la facture au marchand de légumes. Papa me fait peur. Je peux le sentir. Et le bébé aussi. Je t'assure que j'avais envie de l'étrangler.

- Ne dis pas ça, Marjorie ! s'offusqua Amandine, choquée par ses déclarations avant de prendre un ton plus calme et rassurant. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Des fois, il me dégoûte. J'ai envie de l'abandonner et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Mais ton frère et toi êtes la raison qui m'a poussée à rester à ses côtés, avoua-t-elle en jouant l'une des boucles de sa fille. »

Regardant par-dessus de l'épaule de sa fille, Amandine aperçut une silhouette familière malgré la foule des consommateurs et sourit tendrement. Elle remit la boucle de sa fille sur son épaule et la rassura une nouvelle fois de plus.

« - Marge, reprit-elle plus doucement, je crois que je vais te laisser un peu seule. Je poursuis mes courses.

- Mais… Oh ! »

La surprise se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle _le_ vit en train de réduire la distance entre eux. Marge sourit et entendit avec distinction la voix de sa mère. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait arrangé le rendez-vous avec le futur père de son bébé. Un des prétextes contre Aurèle.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas, Marge sauta dans les bras de son bien-aimé et restèrent ensemble enlacés et se murmurent des doux mots. Arsène fut le premier à rompre l'étreinte et proposa à la jeune fille de se promener au parc, non loin du Marché.

« - Où en est le bébé ? commença-t-il timidement alors qu'il s'approcha de l'étang.

- Je vois aussi que maman t'a informé ! ria-t-elle. Il va bien et je ne suis qu'au 7 ème mois de grossesse. Il va sûrement naître fin février.

- « Il » ? Ce serait un garçon ? déduisit-il, le sourire doux.

- Je l'ignore ! ria-t-elle de nouveau. Mais d'après maman, il y a des grosses chances. En tout cas, il n'arrêtait pas de bou… WOW ! »

Marjorie était pliée en deux, la main sur le bas de son ventre. Arsène la rattrapa de peur qu'elle trébuche et il la vit épanouie.

« - Marge ? l'appela-t-il inquiet.

- Celui-là, il l'a fait fort ! WOAH ! »

Contre attente, Marge prit la main de son petit ami et la mit sur son ventre. Arsène fut des frissons en sentant une nouvelle bosse.

« - Wouah ! Il est en forme ! s'exclama-t-il, ému.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de toi !

- Moi ? s'étonna Arsène.

- Parfaitement ! Avant, il bougeait de façon un peu intense ! »

Sur ces mots, Arsène sourit et enlaça Marge. Il soupirait de bonheur dans ses bras et il pouvait encore sentir son ventre bondi et son enfant bouger à l'intérieur.

Être dans les bras de son petit ami et le voir s'émerveiller devant son ventre, Marge ne pouvait pas demander mieux ! Une pensée de son père le traversa soudainement à l'esprit.

« - Dis ?

- Oui ? fit le jeune homme toujours dans ses bras. »

Au mutisme de sa petite amie, Arsène était manifestement intrigué. Il se détacha d'elle et aperçut avec frayeur une lueur triste dans ses yeux noisette. Il n'aimait pas la voir, surtout pas dans cet état.

« - Marge, la saisit-il. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tourmente. Je ne le répéterai pas à ta mère ! »

A l'évocation d'Amandine, Marge eut un rire nerveux ce qui le surprit.

« - Marge, peux-tu m'expliquer ? insista-t-il.

- Chut ! le fit-elle traire en posant on index sur ses lèvres. Ecoute Ars', tu dois savoir que depuis septembre, je suis à l'internat. »

Arsène hocha sa tête ; il avait effectivement été informé par Amandine, la mère de Marge. Il savait même l'enfer de sa bien-aimée depuis la découverte de sa grossesse, mais fort heureusement, Aurèle n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'avortement raté.

En revanche, il n'osait pas recontacter Marge par hibou à son internat, étroitement surveillé par les sœurs. Celles-ci verraient la magie, l'œuvre du diable et puis, il ne voulait non plus causer Marge plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'avait avec Aurèle son père.

Le jeune homme aurait très bien pu correspondre avec Marge par courrier mais ce moyen ne pouvait marcher que s'il rentrait tous les trois jours à la maison. Etant en dernière année d'études de Droit Magique, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de louper le crochet car à la fin de l'année, il devait passer un difficile concours pour s'assurer une place à la Ministère de la Magie une fois sortie de Pucepoix. Tout était concordé assez délibérément pour assurer un avenir avec Marge et leur bébé.

« - Eh bien, les sœurs sont d'accord pour que je puisse accoucher au couvent toute seule. Maman ne peut venir qu'après et tu sais que mon père n'est nullement au courant.

- Oui, et alors ? Je sais que les hommes sont interdits à ton internat sauf exceptions.

- Exact.

- Marge, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Si justement ! s'exclama-t-elle, apeurée. »

Devant les yeux étonnés d'Arsène, Marge soupira et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers lui.

« - En fait, Maman ne peut pas déclarer le bébé à l'Etat et seuls les hommes ont l'autorité sur la progéniture. »

Arsène baissa les yeux. Il avait enfin compris le problème mais il laissait Marge exprimer ses craintes.

« - Je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner notre bébé ! Les sœurs connaissent mon histoire et me l'arracheront une fois né !

- NON ! s'écria Arsène, outré. »

Il se précipita vers Marge qui pleurait déjà et la serra très fort. Il la berça.

« - On va finir par trouver une solution, je te le jure…, hein Marge ? »

Pour réponse, il sentit des secousses sur sa poitrine et la caressa dans son dos.

Arsène se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer devant lui. Il fut réveillé par un tapotement sur son dos. Son réflexe a été de tordre son cou vers le destinataire qu'il pensait Amandine et il reçut un coup de poing en plein figure. Il se trouva par terre et le temps qu'il prenne des esprits, Marge était assommée. Par son propre père.

« - TOI, JE CROYAIS ETRE CLAIR ! TU L'AS MIS ENCEINTE A NOUVEAU !

- Non, Monsieur…, tenta Arsène de le calmer. »

Il avait le nez saigné mais il n'en souciait guère. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Marge. Comment Aurèle pouvait-il frapper ou plutôt maltraiter sa fille ainsi ! De surcroît, enceinte ! Et encore, ce qui le turlupinait le plus, c'était sa présence dans ce parc.

« - TAIS-TOI ! »

Aurèle attrapa le bras de sa fille pour la remettre debout. Mais Marge ne répondait pas. Il la giflait avec violence et la criait dessus. Arsène ne put le supporter et l'arracha de sa fille avant de le pousser.

« - Comment oses-tu…

- Attention Dursley, je pourrais vous poursuivre pour maltraitance sur votre fille, j'ai le diplôme d'avocat, mentit Arsène qui ne perd pas son sang froid. »

A l'évocation de diplôme, Aurèle rit méchamment.

« - Avocat ? Toi ? De ton espèce ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ecoute-moi petit, donne-moi ma fille que tu as dans tes mains, et dégage !

- Sûrement… »

Mais Arsène ne put continuer, Aurèle était cogné par un bâton en bois coupé en deux à l'impact et derrière lui, se trouvait Amandine en fureur.

« - C'est toi aurais dû se dégager, pauvre débile ! cracha-t-elle sur son mari évanoui avant d'aider Arsène.

- Amandine ???

- Oh mon dieu… Il n'est pas allé de main morte. Arsène, aide-moi à la porter à la maison. Cette fois-ci, je plie bagage, lui instruit-elle d'un ton déterminé. »

* * *

Sittingbourne, 15 Décembre 1959 :

« - Elle dort, annonça Arsène en entrant dans la chambre d'Amandine.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle distraite. »

Arsène la vit débarrasser ses habits de son armoire et les mettre dans ses bagages. Elle avait déjà terminé les valises de Marge et de Vernon. Sa décision de quitter Aurèle avec ses enfants l'avait surpris. Il hésitait l'interroger, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger dans ses occupations. Mais il était secrètement heureux pour Marge, elle ne vivra plus dans l'angoisse. Il l'avait soigné et découvert seulement des bleus sur son visage et son ventre. Au début, il était très inquiet mais après des multiples examens basiques, il était soulagé que le bébé aille bien. Après un tel choc, celui-ci aurait manifesté sa première magie en protégeant Marge cependant un peu tard.

La voix d'Amandine fit sortir le jeune homme de sa réflexion sur la magie du bébé.

« - Tu me passes cette robe-là, s'il te plait ?

- Ou… Oui, bafouilla Arsène en suivant son index par-dessus de son épaule. Tenez. »

Amandine le remercia et mit sa dernière robe dans sa valise. Elle la ferma d'un geste vif.

« - Je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter Aurèle.

- Oh, euh…

- Arsène, fit-elle dans un soupir, ça faisait des mois que je suis au courant qu'Aurèle me trompe. Des affaires comme il l'appelle sont en fait des femmes qui travaillent avec lui. »

Arsène ne dit rien, bien qu'étonné par sa révélation. Amandine s'approcha de la fenêtre et continua :

« - Certes, il fait marcher l'entreprise et multiplie les contrats, mais souvent, quand il se déplace, c'est toujours avec une femme qu'il traite les affaires. Et dans le parc… »

Elle s'interrompit et ravala avec difficulté sa salive au fond de sa gorge. Arsène devina immédiatement que ce qu'il entendra dans quelques instants serait pire pour elle. Il se redressa d'un fauteuil qu'il avait occupé après avoir déposé Marge dans son lit.

« - J'ai découvert Aurèle et sa secrétaire dans une position… inhabituelle, finit-elle crispée.

- Désolé, murmura Arsène, mal à l'aise.

- Mais non ! C'est moi qui le dois être ! Regarde qu'a fait Aurèle sur Marge ! »

En colère, Amandine élevait progressivement sa voix et elle se tut tout de suite en se rendant compte qu'elle criait sur l'amant de sa fille. Elle rougit immédiatement.

« - Pardon, Arsène, je n'aurais pas dû…

- C'est compréhensible, lui rassura-t-il. Êtes-vous prête ? ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet. On peut attendre un peu… Histoire de vous remettre de vos émotions. »

Amandine releva aussitôt sa tête, déboussolée et fixa le jeune sorcier comme s'il était fou, fraîchement sorti de l'asile. L'image d'Arsène battant sa fille lui revint en mémoire, la mère inclina sa tête, n'osant plus poser son regard sur celui qui sera le père de son petit-fils.

« - Allons-y, décida-t-elle. Maintenant. »

Les bagages posés près de la cheminée, Amandine et Arsène aidaient Marge, encore groggy, à entrer dans le salon. Tout était prêt. Plus qu'à prendre la poudre de la Cheminette. Depuis l'incident de l'avortement raté, Arsène avait installé la ligne de secours pour permettre à Amandine d'aider sa fille à enfuir en cas de nouveau dérapage d'Aurèle. Ce système rassurait beaucoup la mère, elle l'avait déjà essayé en compagnie du jeune homme, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fera pas le voyage vers la maison familiale de ce dernier. En effet, il était prévu pour elle d'aller chercher Vernon à l'école et de prendre la direction du bus afin de se rendre chez sa propre mère à la campagne.

Ce plan était préparé et discuté en toute vitesse. Plus que quelques pas vers la cheminée. Marge trébucha.

« - Marge ! Ressaisis-toi, mon dieu ! s'exclama Amandine, sentant ses forces la quitter. Attention à la marche ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et dans un effort surhumain, elle leva son genou droit, plus haut que la normale et le pied droit sur la marche de la cheminée, elle s'appuyait sur sa jambe.

« - BANG ! »

* * *

_Extraits de l'avant-dernier chapitre: Amour chassé_

_« - Daisy, il nous reste encore des produits que Mr Green nous a donnés pour les animaux de sécurité ? somma Aurèle, les yeux rivés sur le parc et au volant, les doigts blanchis sous pression._

_- Des substances pharmacologiques? Mais, monsieur, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est..._

_- On les a? lui coupa-t-il.»_

_[...]_

_- Je comprends votre colère. Votre mari vous a menti, sur l'endroit de rendez-vous, sur ses actions, sur..._

_- Je m'en moque, la coupa Amandine, d'une voix tranchante. Je veux savoir où il est à présent, il n'était pas du genre à vous abandonner._

_[...]_

_« - Pas un geste, sale sorcier. »_

_[...]_

_Marge observa d'un air étonné son père lui remettre le fameux repas sur la tablette. Depuis quand s'occupe-t-il d'elle ? C'était toujours sa maman qui le faisait quand elle était malade. C'était toujours elle qui était au courant de sa grosses... Oh ! Son père était contre le fait qu'elle attende un bébé, mais..._

_[...]_

_« - Ne le touche pas ! s'exclama son père, la faisant sursauter. Pardon, Marge, mais c'était précisément pour ça que tu t'es évanouie. J'ai promis au médecin de l'appeler dès ton réveil, il va te faire des tests, car avec ton bébé, on ne sait jamais. »_

_[...]_

_« - Comment s'appelait-il, ce... monstre ? »_

_Elle eut l'impression d'avaler difficilement sa salive en prononçant ce mot qu'elle s'était refusé de l'attribuer au père de son bébé._


	11. Amour chassé

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

Chapitre précédent :

_« - Marge ! Ressaisis-toi, mon dieu ! s'exclama Amandine, sentant ses forces la quitter. Attention à la marche ! »_

_La jeune fille secoua la tête et dans un effort surhumain, elle leva son genou droit, plus haut que la normale et le pied droit sur la marche de la cheminée, elle s'appuyait sur sa jambe._

_« - BANG ! »_

**Chapitre 11 : Amour chassé**

* * *

Sterling, dans la voiture, 15 Décembre 1959 :

« - Ma petite Daisy, tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui, Aurèle, on a des données et… elles sont correctes. »

La main massive monta jusqu'à la cuisse de Daisy. Celle-ci ravala sa salive et afficha un sourire gracieux à son patron, ses lunettes tombèrent soudain sur le bout de son nez. Aux yeux des clients et des ouvriers, elle n'était que la secrétaire privilégiée d'Aurèle Dursley, le directeur de l'entreprise. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première ni la dernière maîtresse de « Sa Majesté Dursley » et que ce dernier était marié, contrairement à ce qu'il lui affirmait. Daisy n'en était pas dupe.

Dans sa vie privée, elle était réputée pour être « surprotectrice » envers ses ex-copains qui fréquentaient des jolies filles, et surveillait son dernier fiancé en question. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien pour les attouchements et les avances de son patron ; au contraire, ils lui procuraient beaucoup de plaisir, de pulsions agréables.

Manteau chaud sur ses épaules, Sacoche sur ses cuisses, bloc en main auquel étaient inscrits les chiffres d'affaires, Daisy agissait comme toute secrétaire accompagnant le patron dans ses déplacements, ce qui était effectivement dans ce cas.

« - Si Monsieur le directeur me permet, je ne crois pas que ce… genre de demande soit approprié dans cette situation, lui rappela-t-elle, alors que la main passa sous sa robe, ce qui lui fit gémir de plaisir.

- Tu me plais encore plus, lui sourit-il. »

Daisy gémit encore plus, ses lunettes menaçant de tomber furent rattrapées, contrairement à sa sacoche et son bloc-notes. Elle lança un regard malicieux et tressaillit lorsque les doigts d'Aurèle plongèrent dans son entre-jambe. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas porter de culotte quand ils sont en rendez-vous. C'était une demande étrange, Daisy le savait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse dans sa voiture, à côté du parc, le jour de Marché.

« - Voyons, Aurèle, ne fais pas ici…, Arg… Continue… Non, définitivement pas ici. »

A peine la phrase prononcée, Daisy stoppa le geste d'Aurèle et déplaça sa main dont les doigts étaient couverts de liquide. Elle vit son expression choquée et renfrognée et pendant un instant, elle eut aussitôt peur de lui. En tant que directeur, Aurèle avait le pouvoir de la virer et elle ne le voulait pas.

« - Mais, nous pouvons le faire à ton bureau, lui proposa-t-elle pour se rattraper. Nous n'y serons pas dérangés, alors qu'ici, le policier pourrait nous mettre en prison et je ne pense pas que votre femme serait heureuse d'apprendre cette liaison.

- Ca me parait sensé, approuva Aurèle, après une réflexion. Mais avant… »

Sur ce, il embrassa Daisy et glissa en même temps la même main sous sa robe pour toucher sa poitrine, avant de se redresser dans son siège.

« - Revenons aux données, notre client précédent nous les a cédées ? ordonna-t-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Euh…, fit la secrétaire déboussolée, oui, attendez… Voilà, je les ai. Elles datent de quinze jours et elles semblent bonnes, il y a des demandes… »

Aurèle ne semblait pas remarquer sa voix tremblante, Daisy n'avait pas prévue ce coup-là, elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses mains avaient du mal à saisir le bloc et à feuilleter les papiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les données. Elle n'était totalement pas remise de cette brutale action. Mais elle reprenait petit à petit sa confiance dès qu'elle commente les graphies.

Malheureusement pour elle, Aurèle ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur une silhouette familière parmi les consommateurs du Marché. Et une autre qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps, mais qu'il ne tardait pas à la reconnaître. Son visage prenait doucement une teinte rouge dès qu'il aperçut sa fille en compagnie d'un homme au nom de Lupin.

« - Daisy, il nous reste encore des produits que Mr Green nous a donnés pour les animaux de sécurité ? somma Aurèle, les yeux rivés sur le parc et au volant, les doigts blanchis sous pression.

- Des substances pharmacologiques ? Mais, monsieur, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est…

- On les a ? lui coupa-t-il. »

Daisy sursauta au ton de son patron. Il était très sec et menaçant. Pas question pour elle de lui objecter.

« - Oui, il nous reste une grosse quantité, Monsieur.

- Bien, prends m'en une ou deux produits et revenez au bureau demain, à l'heure habituelle.

- Monsieur ??

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, je vous donne un congé aujourd'hui.

- Bi… Bien, Monsieur le Directeur, je ferai ce que vous me demandez, s'inclina Daisy, bien que surprise. »

L'instant plus tard, Daisy toussa abondamment et aperçut la voiture de son directeur avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule sur le trottoir avec son sacoche. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait poussé à lui congédier ainsi et soupira en se retournant en direction du parc, elle devait le traverser pour trouver un taxi ou mieux un bus, devant la mairie. Elle se figea en _les_ voyant.

La secrétaire blonde comprit immédiatement la raison du comportement brutal de Dursley et se prit d'une panique en pensant à son étrange demande. Des médicaments… Il les voulait emprisonner. A cette pensée, Daisy eut un haut-en-cœur et vomit au pied d'un arbre le plus près d'elle. Bien qu'elle travaille avec Aurèle, elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses principes. Par exemple, son directeur arrangeait un dîner amoureux avec sa femme dans un même hôtel que son futur associé qu'il voulait faire signer un contrat. Ou se faire inviter par ses collaborateurs en mentant à sa femme et à ses enfants que c'étaient ses amis. Mais jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Par contre, là… Daisy ne put plus l'accepter. Ce serait porter atteinte à la vie humaine, même si c'était sa fille. Elle l'avait reconnue d'après des vieilles photos posées sur le bureau de son directeur. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit secrétaire, elle avait été élevée dans l'esprit médical de son père. Après tout, elle avait raté le concours d'entrée en infirmerie lorsqu'elle était élève. Ecoutant son instinct, la jeune femme fonça dans le parc.

« - Hé vous ! »

Daisy tourna sa tête en direction de la voix et pâlit en _la_ voyant. C'était Amandine, la femme de son directeur. La jeune blonde remonta sans s'en rendre compte son manteau et se tint prête à l'affronter. De toute manière, elle savait que tôt ou tard, Mme Dursley saura la vérité sur son mari, ou… elle l'avait déjà découvert ?

« - Bonjour Madame Dursley, lui lança-t-elle d'une petite voix timide. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je ne vous le retourne pas, lui répliqua sèchement Amandine. »

Le ton était dur. Daisy ravala sa salive. Elle a dû tout découvert.

« - Excusez-moi, Madame, je l'ai fait pour arrondir les fins de chaque mois, mais j'admets ce que je n'en étais pas fière, je…

- Epargnez-moi les détails de votre relation, ça faisait des mois que je suis au courant. Vous devez aussi le savoir, Mademoiselle… Shatler. »

La dénommée hocha pour confirmer.

« - Mlle Shatler, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais à Liverpool avec mon mari ! Qu'est ce qu'il trafiquait ici… à l'hôtel The Brick ? »

Daisy cligna ses yeux. Mais comment… En voyant le regard que jetait Amandine, elle le suivit et cria d'horreur. Sa sacoche n'était pas fermée et ses papiers et son bloc-notes étaient juste dessus. Le titré était intitulé : _« Vendredi 15 Décembre 59, réunion entre Mr Green et Mr Dursley, hôtel The Brick. »_.

« - Oh… Votre mari souhaitait marchander avec Mr Green à propos des substances pharmacologiques, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien saisi. Jusqu'à présent, on traitait des affaires pour la fabrication des perceuses.

- C'est étonnant.

- Je comprends votre colère. Votre mari vous a menti, sur l'endroit de rendez-vous, sur ses actions, sur…

- Je m'en moque, la coupa Amandine, d'une voix tranchante. Je veux savoir où il est à présent, il n'était pas du genre à vous abandonner.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien du tout, hoqueta Daisy, submergée par le ton de son intermédiaire. Je suis désolée… Il était tout à coup furieux et il m'a deman… Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt par-dessus de l'épaule d'Amandine. »

Aurèle Dursley venait de frapper un jeune homme devant Marge.

« - Rentrez chez vous, lui conseilla Amandine dont le ton qui ne donnait aucune réplique. »

* * *

Sittingbourne, 15 Décembre 1959 :

D'une humeur massacrante, Aurèle Dursley souleva son garage et chercha du regard son fusil. Cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne. Sa fille lui reviendra. Elle lui avait désobéi à nouveau. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être évanoui au milieu des gens. Il avait dû les convaincre de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Malgré la présence du soleil dans un temps hivernal, il faisait sombre dans le garage, Aurèle piétinait lentement, se cognant inévitablement contre le guidon du vélo de sa femme et déchirant sa poche du pantalon. Dans laquelle se trouvaient les produits pharmacologiques. D'un grognement sourd, il se baissa et les ramassa. Sa main heurta un bâton et celui-ci tomba en fracas, révélant son fusil et… des poudres. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Et pourtant, le simple regard qu'il jetait vers cette carabine lui fit ricaner. C'était une très vieille artillerie de modèle « Volley Gun » possédant sept canons qui autrefois fonctionnait avec une platine à silex et qui s'était modernisée avec l'arrivée de la capsule de fulminate et il appartenait à son grand-père pour chasser des rôdeurs dans les années 1840.

Le sourire qu'Aurèle affichait tantôt disparut et son visage prit une expression pensive. Des paroles de son grand-père lui revinrent soudainement.

_« - Eh petit, viens ici, je te donne mon gri-gri, il m'est précieux pour chasser les gêneurs. Mais attention, mon enfant, c'est mon fusil à canons que j'ai de mon père Duncan. Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller, hein ? Pas un mot à tes parents, compris gamin ? »_

D'un sourcil soulevé, Aurèle contempla ledit fusil à sept canons avec nostalgie et le prit avec précaution.

« - Eh bien, Papy Néron, je crois avoir besoin de ton gri-gri, murmura-t-il. A nous deux, mon cher Arsène. »

Le lourd fusil brandi contre son épaule, Aurèle s'approchait du salon à pas de loup, guidé par des éclats de voix, il s'arrêta près de la porte entrouverte où il pouvait apercevoir Marge aidé d'Arsène. La rage qu'il contenait dans son corps fit raffermir sa prise.

« - Marge ! Ressaisis-toi, mon dieu ! s'exclama une voix qu'il compara à sa femme. Attention à la marche ! »

Ils allaient s'enfuir. Et Aurèle se refuse à cette éventualité ; il doit les arrêter. Maintenant.

En une seconde, il sortit de sa cachette et tira en direction d'Arsène Lupin.

« - BANG ! »

Mais le déclencheur était plus fort que prévu, Aurèle sursauta et perça un énorme trou dans la cheminée, juste à quelques centimètres au dessus de la tête de Lupin. Au même moment, Amandine et Marge crièrent de terreur, tandis qu'Arsène protégea son amoureux en lui faisant allonger par terre. Malheureusement pour Amandine, une grosse pierre vint s'abattre sur elle, la heurtant contre la basse table.

* * *

La poussière noircie s'évaporait petit à petit et le calme vint après la tempête. Encore couché, Arsène entendit des toussotements et murmura à Marge :

« - Ma muse, tu vas bien ? »

Il se mit à tousser à son tour et comme la réponse ne lui vint pas, il secoua Marge.

« - Marge ! Réveille-toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, il l'entendit un faible gémissement. Se refusant de perdre son sang-froid, il vérifia Marge pour s'assurer si elle ne s'était pas blessée et il se retint de crier en voyant son visage. Sa tempe droite était en sang. Il cherchait dans ses poches une serviette lorsqu'une bouche de métal froide pointa sa nuque.

« - Pas un geste, sale sorcier. »

C'était Aurèle. Son espoir de faire enfuir Marge en douceur venait d'échouer.

« - Lève tes mains et recule ! »

Le sorcier obéit et balaya des yeux autour de lui. Devant lui, il vit le trou dans la cheminée et grimaça en comprenant l'ampleur des dégâts. La cheminée lui est à présent inaccessible. Il obliqua un peu sa tête et aperçut avec horreur le corps d'Amandine.

Elle est morte. La pierre avait fracassé son crâne et sa face.

« - Recule ! ordonna Aurèle, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le cadavre de son épouse. »

Arsène ferma ses yeux un moment et fit un pivot brutal pour se poster face à Aurèle. Ses yeux bleus face aux yeux marron du patriarche de la famille.

« - RECULE OU JE VAIS TE TUER ! menaça ce dernier, sa voix tremblante de peur. »

Ignorant à cette menace, le jeune sorcier saisit son lourd fusil encombrant et tenta de le lui arracher, mais durant cette lutte, le coup fut déclenché, perforant l'épaule du sorcier et projeta les pugilats, le jeune sur les cuisses de Marge et le vieux dans le couloir. Arsène hurla de douleur en retenant son épaule dont le sang grisait sur ses vêtements et sur ceux de Marge.

A ce moment-là, un hurlement perçant les tympans d'Aurèle résonna dans le salon et même dans le quartier.

A peine secouée par les cris des garçons, Marge poussa des cris de plus en plus forts, à exploser les vitres, elle avait très mal. Quelque chose qui lui tirait trop brutalement au bas du ventre. Trop près du bébé. Un réflexe de contraction se fit et continua. Elle entendit la voix d'Arsène. Il avait mal. Un liquide chaud tapissait assez rapidement sur ses cuisses.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle était enceinte. Elle continua de hurler et dans un cas désespéré, elle tendit sa main vers le père de son bébé.

« - Ars', vite ! J'ai mal…, pleura-t-elle, entre les cris. »

Peu après, une pression au niveau de son ventre ne se fit plus ressentir, elle distingua vaguement le vacarme, puis plus rien. Se tordant de douleur, elle se mit en boule et prit des petites inspirations qu'elle avait apprises par des sœurs de l'internat pour se soulager des contractions. Les yeux clos, elle sentit sa tête se soulever et ses lèvres humides.

« - Bois ma chérie.

- Papa, non ! le dégagea-t-elle brusquement. Ar… AAAAAHHH !

- Ma petite Marge, je t'en supplie, c'est pour ton bien. Ca va arrêter tes contractions.

- Papa ?

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est Arsène qui te l'a fait, lui mentit Aurèle dans une voix douce, qui berçait sa fille quand elle était plus petite. »

Marge obéit et comme lui avait prédit son père, elle se détendit, les douleurs s'étaient adoucies et arrêtées en quelques minutes. Elle tomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Sittingbourne, 20 Décembre 1959 :

Aurèle soupira. Il venait de raccrocher pour l'énième fois le téléphone. Quelqu'un lui avait encore présenté des condoléances. Il consulta l'horloge placé au dessus du portrait de sa défunte femme, récemment installée.

_« - Trop tôt pour Vernon,_ constata-t-il. »

Envoyé chez sa marraine depuis l'incident, Vernon devait rentrer à la maison juste pour le goûter. Aurèle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui avouer que sa maman et sa sœur allaient lui quitter. Il ne voulait surtout pas que tout le quartier le sache. Même pas pour le bébé que portait sa fille. Il en avait honte et l'infliger à son fils serait la pire trahison. Il faut que Vernon sache que sa maman s'était défendue avec courage face à un délinquant, un sorcier mais un délinquant.

Peu avant que Marge soit endormie, trois personnes du même monde d'Arsène avaient surgi par magie dans le salon, Aurèle Dursley avait cru avoir une attaque cardiaque en les voyant. Encore sous le choc, il les avait insultées de tous les mots d'oiseau et même de tous les jurons de son dictionnaire mental, mais les sorciers n'avaient pas réagi. Il avait traité Arsène de lâcheur en supposant que ces monstres étaient venus en aide du sorcier. L'effet avait été immédiat : Aurèle s'était trouvé immobilisé magiquement par la seule femme des trois et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tremblé comme une feuille en croisant les yeux noisette hargneux. D'un œil en coin, les autres sorciers avaient soulevé Arsène évanoui avant de disparaître par enchantement. Tout ce que l'homme enrobé prisonnier de ses membres se souvenait, c'était les yeux noisette de la jeune sorcière. Ils l'avaient envoûté avant de se sombrer dans l'obscurité.

A son réveil, le salon était exactement comme avant. Plus aucune trace d'Arsène, ni de lutte. Même sur la robe de Marge où était tâché le sang de ce monstre. Pas le moindre trou dans la cheminée, mais à cette place, deux crochets étaient installés. Sur le coup, Aurèle n'avait pas compris, mais quand il avait baissé la tête vers le corps de sa femme Amandine et eu sa réponse : à côté de la tête du cadavre, se trouvait le fusil de son grand-père Néron.

_« _Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'était-il demandé, stupéfait ». Tout a été nettoyé, même les preuves de sa culpabilité, il avait failli omettre un crime. Il s'était renfrogné, il était certes reconnaissant envers les sorciers, mais il ne pouvait guère leur pardonner. Pour lui, ils lui avaient pris sa femme et sa fille. Parfaitement, sa fille.

A présent, Marjorie devait malgré tout porter l'enfant de cet enfoiré. A lui d'organiser la suite… Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il avait gagné.

Prétextant le deuil et l'état comateux de Marge, Aurèle avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s'occuper de sa fille. Le père de sa secrétaire Daisy Shatler, médecin, qui était passé à la maison, n'avait pu que déclarer la mort d'Amandine et juger l'état de Marge sans gravité. « _Du repos_, avait-il dit ». Mais voici cinq jours que Marge dort, Aurèle se demandait s'il allait appeler l'hôpital, et pourtant il s'avisait au dernier moment. S'il le faisait, l'hôpital découvrait le médicament, qu'il avait administré à sa fille était toxique et illégal, et lui mettrait à la prison pour de bon. Il ne le voulait pas.

Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans le pétrin ?

* * *

Le réveil était l'un des pires que Marge connaissait. A peine ouvert les yeux, elle se plaignait déjà d'avoir une tête lourde. Elle sondait déjà sa chambre pour se repérer. Elle soupirait de soulagement. Elle était à la maison, tranquillement dans son lit.

Marge s'étira et chercha dans sa tête de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où elle était consciente. La première chose dont elle se souvenait était les douleurs abdominales. A cette pensée, la future mère se redressa brutalement comme son gros ventre peut lui permettre.

« - Oh, que dieu soit loué…, souffla-t-elle, tu es encore là, mon bébé. »

Elle sourit à son ventre et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus lorsque le bébé lui répondit en donnant un coup de main. Elle le caressait avec amour.

« - Oh, je te manque à ce point ? Tu es comme ton pè… »

Elle stoppa tout. Elle avait oublié son prénom. Elle cherchait désespérément avec qui elle avait passé des moments heureux. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était avec un jeune homme brun avec des yeux bleus hypnotisants. Seulement des yeux bleus et des mèches bruns les encadrant. Pas le reste du visage. C'était comme si quelqu'un le lui avait enlevé.

« - Oh, Marge ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! se réjouit une voix masculine faisant sursauter la jeune maman.

- Papa ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, j'ai pris des congés, lui dit-il d'un ton détaché. Je t'apporte un dîner.

- Dîner ? répéta sa fille. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est bientôt sept heures du soir. »

Marge observa d'un air étonné son père lui remettre le fameux repas sur la tablette. Depuis quand s'occupe-t-il d'elle ? C'était toujours sa maman qui le faisait quand elle était malade. C'était toujours elle qui était au courant de sa grosses… Oh ! Son père était contre le fait qu'elle attende un bébé, mais…

« - Marge ? »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, occupée par des pensées. Elle essayait de trouver la cause de ce soudain revirement. Comment son père a-t-il pu…

« - Marjorie ! »

Elle sursauta, sortie de son bulle. Elle vit son père inquiet.

« - Que t'est-il arrivé ? lui manda prudemment Marge. »

Aurèle soupira et fixa sa fille avec intensité.

« - Marjorie…, ta mère est morte, lâcha-t-il après une silence.

- Quoi ? paniqua-t-elle. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Calme-toi, Marge ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ton bébé ! »

Marge s'arrêta.

« Aurait-il accepté mon bébé ? se demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction avant de sentir une contraction ».

Elle se força à se calmer et à reprendre la respiration normale. Son père lui déposa un verre d'eau avec un comprimé.

« - Bois ceci, ça va t'aider. »

Marge fit dissoudre le comprimé dans son verre et le but sous le regard attendri d'Aurèle. Ce dernier fit avancer sa chaise pour être proche d'elle et remit quelques mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Il commençait à lui raconter la version donnée à tout le monde : Amandine s'était fracassée le crâne avec le fusil, puis dans sa chute, sur le coin pointu de la petite table, en insistant la faute des sorciers agresseurs. Il dérogeait aussi à sa fille unique des mensonges sur le père de son bébé, il serait à présent chez lui en l'abandonnant, tel lâcheur. Durant tout le récit, Marge pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'en souvenait pas, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

« - J'ai laissé ton frère Vernon chez Milly, sa marraine en attendant ton accouchement. Il doit naître quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Normalement, début février, renifla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible… Il… n'aurait pas… fait… ça !

- Marjorie, sois courageuse, lui somma-t-il. Il est comme les autres, les délinquants. Des monstres qui ne pensent qu'à eux. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est… le mien. J'ai tué Mandy ! fit-il semblant de pleurer.

- Non, tu n'as pas tué maman. Tu t'es défendu. C'est l'intention qui compte…, la consola-t-elle douloureusement. »

Aurèle lui fit un maigre sourire, lui sécha ses larmes et la consola.

« - Allons, Marge, on sera forts. En attendant, mange, lui conseilla-t-il en poussant son assiette ».

Marge hocha la tête. Elle mâchait doucement et fonçait les sourcils. Sa tempe lui faisait des picotements quand elle bougeait ses mâchoires. Elle se souvint s'être évanouie, mais l'histoire que son père lui avait racontée ne concordait pas avec son malaise. Elle se tâtonna à la tête et découvrit un pansement qui allait au dessus de son oreille droite au front.

« - Ne le touche pas ! s'exclama son père, la faisant sursauter. Pardon, Marge, mais c'était précisément pour ça que tu t'es évanouie. J'ai promis au médecin de l'appeler dès ton réveil, il va te faire des tests, car avec ton bébé, on ne sait jamais. »

Marge acquiesça doucement, buvant ses paroles et se tourna à son plat. Mais sa curiosité la rattrapa aussitôt.

« - Comment s'appelait-il, ce… monstre ? »

Elle eut l'impression d'avaler difficilement sa salive en prononçant ce mot qu'elle s'était refusé de l'attribuer au père de son bébé. Pour elle, ce dernier était le fruit d'un amour, le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais éprouvé. Mais elle croyait son père.

« - Arsène Lupin. Oublie-le, tu en auras des autres ! »

Sur ce, Marge baissa les yeux vers son dîner en caressant son bébé. Elle n'entendit plus les pas de son père dans le couloir et recommença à manger.

De son cœur, Marjorie Pénélope Dursley chasse l'amour et plus jamais, elle n'aimera plus jamais un garçon.

Et le bébé sera et restera l'enfant d'un amour déchu.

* * *

_Extraits du dernier chapitre: Arsène, Marjorie et... Remus_

_[...]_

_- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne? Tu es faible, tu sais?_

_- Ca ira, maman. Poly me surveille, et puis tu as entendu le médicomage? Il serait temps pour moi de mettre mon nez dehors après un mois de coma. Enfin, il faut que tu ailles bosser, tu vas être en retard!»_

_[...]_

_Une jeune fille de 18 ans accourut pour calmer le monstre, qui n'était que son propre fils, qu'elle ne put le nommer, mais il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon des voisins s'interrogeront._

_[...]_

_« - Tais-toi, sale monstre ! ordonna la jeune fille en apercevant son fils pleurer. »_

_[...]_

_- Attends, quel est son nom?_

_- Il n'en a pas! A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus sa mère. Tu as conçu cet enfant avec une pute lors de l'été, compris?_

_[...]_

_« - Elle nous aime encore. J'en suis sûr, Remus. »_

_[...]_

_« - Vous me la donnez, cette foutue lettre, oui ou non ? »_

_Le jeune homme sursauta et machinalement, il la tendit._

_« - Adieu... Maman. »_


	12. Arsène, Marjorie et Remus

**L'Enfant d'un Amour Déchu :**

**Chapitre 12 : Arsène, Marjorie et… Remus.**

* * *

Cambridge, 18 Février 1960

« - En es-tu sûr, Ars' ?

- Oui, maman.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Tu es faible, tu sais ?

- Ca ira, maman. Poly me surveille, et puis tu as entendu le médicomage ? Il serait temps pour moi de mettre mon nez dehors après un mois de coma. Enfin, il faut que tu ailles bosser, tu vas être en retard ! »

Amélie, la mère des jumeaux, secoua la tête, rendant les armes. Elle était exaspérée mais fière par l'attitude de son fils. Il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Cependant…

« - Mais comment as-tu trouvé tous ces arguments ? Ce n'est pas ta sœur qui te les a soufflés ? l'interrogea-t-elle, dubitative.

- Maman ! se vexa le garçon, mais il ne put se réprimander un petit sourire. »

La matriarche rit, elle était intérieurement soulagée de retrouver son fils en bonne santé et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui toucha deux mots : « _Fais attention. » _

Arsène s'écarta de celle qui l'avait toujours élevée et la suit du regard jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée. Ses yeux posèrent ensuite sur un pli de papiers sur la table. C'était des lettres que Marge lui avait envoyées depuis le fameux incident chez elle. Pendant qu'il était dans le coma, sa mère et sa sœur avaient répondu aux premières et après son réveil, il avait lui-même continué cette correspondance deux ou trois fois. La dernière lettre datait d'il y a une semaine. Il devait chercher son fils. Il en avait peur.

« - Ca va aller, souffla sa sœur, la main sur son épaule récemment rétabli.

- Allons-y, acquiesça-t-il. »

* * *

Sittingbourne, 18 Février 1960

Des cris surgissent dans une chambre la plus isolée des autres. Une jeune fille de 18 ans accourut pour calmer le monstre, qui n'était que son propre fils, qu'elle ne put le nommer, mais il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon des voisins s'interrogeront.

Son père ne voulait pas annoncer à tout le quartier que sa fille n'était plus vierge et qu'elle avait déjà enfanté avant le mariage. Mais Marge avait déjà pris sa décision : plus jamais elle ne voudra se marier et avoir des enfants. Arsène était et sera son premier et dernier amour. L'unique amour qu'elle devait rapidement oublier. Ce monstre était comme les autres : des menteurs et des lâcheurs ! Il l'avait « magiquement » envoûtée, pendant près de trois ans ! Son père, y compris, mais à sa façon.

Marge espérait par contre que son frère Vernon ne suive pas le même chemin que son géniteur. Elle se fit une promesse : elle le protégera et le choiera jusqu'à sa mort. Il était pour le moment chez sa marraine Milly qui s'occupait de lui, jusque le monstre de sorcier ait quitté cette maison. Ensuite, toute la famille Dursley changera de localité.

« - Tais-toi, sale monstre ! ordonna la jeune fille en apercevant son fils pleurer. »

Sachant que le bébé ne put répondre à cette provocation, Marge le prit dans les bras et lui donna son sein, dégoûtée. Elle le regarda téter farouchement. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Elle se souvint avoir parlé à Meg de son futur enfant qui ressemblerait à Arsène et qu'elle l'appellerait Remus Arsène Lupin. Et plus elle l'observa, plus elle le trouva ressemblant à son père.

Parfait. Personne n'ira contredire sa maternité à ce bâtard.

Marge avait beaucoup changé depuis sa naissance. Hospitalisée après Noël, dans une petite communauté, loin de Sittingbourne, appelée Ranworth, elle avait partiellement recouvré la mémoire, surprise de voir des images de l'incidence surgir dans sa tête. Suivant son instinct, elle avait pu écrire une lettre à Arsène Lupin pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce n'était pas difficile pour elle de lui envoyer, elle avait conservé son adresse dans son carnet.

Après une attente quasiment interminable, elle avait reçu une visite au nom de Pauline Lupin. Celle-ci n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons à propos de son père et d'Arsène. Ce dernier en question était tombé dans le coma depuis, le coup de fusil avait percé son épaule et touché des organes vitaux. Ayant su toute la vérité, Marge était entrée dans une colère noire, faisant éclater les verrines et les vitres. Cet acte de magie l'avait brutalement stoppée, se remémorant les paroles ignobles de son père sur des sorciers. S'il y avait une chose que Marjorie abhorre le plus, ce sont des mensonges.

Ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait décidé de conclure un marché avec la sorcière : la famille Lupin reprendrait le bébé en son souvenir et elle ferait la vie dure à son père, le flattant mais avec fermeté et avec de la haine.

Depuis ce jour, elle haïe son père. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé. A lui, à elle et au bébé ! Elle est devenue une femme hargneuse et aigrie. Elle ne peut même pas se résoudre à retourner chez les Lupin, elle a trop souffert.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement. Marge sut immédiatement que c'était le père de l'enfant et s'empressa de remonter son haut de robe, se moquant que l'enfant n'ait pas terminé son repas. Elle prit son bagage et descendit dans le couloir menant la sortie. Elle s'interrompit en voyant la mine triste d'Arsène. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Il avait dû pleurer. La jeune maman aurait eu envie de le consoler et de lui dire que ce n'était qu'une passagère crise au couple, mais elle n'eut pas le courage. D'un pas décidé, elle mit l'enfant dans ses bras et déposa son bagage à ses pieds.

« - Voilà, tu as tout. Disparais de ma vue, maintenant !

- Attends, quel est son nom ?

- Il n'en a pas ! A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus sa mère. Tu as conçu cet enfant avec une pute lors de l'été, compris ?

- Remus. Je l'appellerai Remus Arsène Lupin. En souvenir de toi. Quoi que tu fasses, je respecte ta décision, mais rien ne m'empêche de révéler la vérité à notre fils et à nos moments passés. Je t'aime et t'aimerai encore jusqu'à ma mort, Marge.

- Adieu ! »

La porte claqua devant le nez d'Arsène. Celui-ci baissa ses yeux vers son fils unique et lui murmura :

« - Elle nous aime encore. J'en suis sûr, Remus. »

Alors que sa sœur prit la valise de son fils, Arsène inspira un gros coup d'air et jeta pour une dernière fois la maison d'enfance de sa Muse. Elle va certainement la quitter. Se tournant vers la grille d'entrée où l'attendait Pauline, ils disparurent.

Pour de bon.

De sa chambre, Marge suivit son amant du regard et dès qu'elle ne le vit plus, elle pleura. Son cerveau lui dit d'espérer une rencontre hasardeuse avec lui, mais son cœur lui dévoila qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Elle en fut chagrinée.

La joie ou la tristesse ? Elle était incapable de distinguer ses sentiments. Ravie qu'Arsène et elle soient sur les mêmes ondes de longueur pour le prénom de l'enfant. Triste de faire du mal à Arsène et de ne pas continuer sa vie avec lui et Remus. Et de ne pas porter… son nom de famille.

Tous ses projets, son avenir avec lui s'étaient envolés en un clin d'œil. A cause des mensonges successifs d'Arsène. Désormais, Marge restera Marjorie Pénélope Dursley et vivra seule toute sa vie.

« - Eh Marge, tout va bien ? demanda sa tante et marraine d'une voix inquiète. Ton père t'attend dans son bureau pour ton avenir.

- Ca ira Tante Penny. J'arrive. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et descendit à nouveau. Elle retrouva son père de dos à son bureau. Le visage dénudé d'expression, les joues auparavant rosies pâles, le regard vide, la voix monotone.

« - Ce monstre est parti, je présume ? lui demanda son père sans lever son nez des papiers.

- Oui, père. »

En entendant le terme « père », Aurèle releva la tête et scruta sévèrement sa fille dont il avait honte. Mais il n'en montrait pas. Après la confrontation avec sa fille à l'hôpital, il avait été forcé d'accepter ses conditions qu'elle avait conclues avec Pauline. Depuis son retour à la maison, sa relation avec elle était devenue inexistante, ils vivaient l'un de l'autre comme des étrangers, mais pour Vernon et le reste de la famille, ils faisaient l'effort de paraître « aimants », mettant la colère et la haine de côté.

Désormais, il s'en mord, sa fille lui échappe pour de bon.

Aurèle tourna à ses occupations et ouvrit sa bouche après un silence lourd.

« - Bien, tu iras travailler comme employée téléphonique à Buxton. Pas question que tu envisages des études de comptabilité ou de secrétariat. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque de te mettre dans le chemin de cet enfoiré, compris ?

- Oui, père.

- Tu prendras l'avion dans quelques jours. Ta tante t'aidera au début pour ton installation et tu me rembourseras tes dettes tous les mois. Es-tu toujours d'accord, Marjorie ?

- Oui, père. Je le ferai à votre honneur. »

* * *

Buxton, 31 Mars 1982

Un jeune homme châtain vérifia plusieurs fois son adresse et regarda une maison sinistrée devant lui. Il fonça les sourcils en voyant l'état de la maison qui avait un grand besoin de peinture, la propriétaire n'était visiblement pas disposée à le faire.

« Elle serait donc seule, pensait-il tristement à la vie qu'elle aurait eu si sa famille avait accepté la vérité. »

Il prit donc une grosse inspiration et s'infiltra dans le jardin pour sonner à la porte en bois. Il attendit. Il eut une envie soudaine de se transplaner avant que la femme n'ouvre, mais il devait respecter la dernière volonté de son père : annoncer sa mort à celle qu'il avait aimée, celle qui l'avait fait chavirer son cœur, celle qui fut sa première et dernière amour.

Depuis la mort de son père, il n'avait cessé de rechercher sa trace et ce n'était une semaine qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Après de maintes réflexions et discussions avec le couple Potter, il s'était décidé de la rencontrer.

Il savait, d'après les renseignements de son père, que cette femme ne supportait pas de mensonges, et selon ses amis Potter, qu'elle rejetait des gens qui sortaient de la norme. Son statut de sorcier était une anomalie pour elle. Devrait-il lui le dire la vérité ou… mentir ? Sirius lui disait de mentir, mais James et Lily soutenaient la vérité, comptant sur l'instinct maternel. Mais peu l'importait, il avait réussi à rédiger une lettre.

La porte grinça. Il retint son souffle.

« - 'Jour, que voulez-vous, jeune homme ? maugréa la vieille dame, d'un ton méfiant, avec un chien dans ses bras. Molosse ! gronda-t-elle à son chien qui aboyait férocement.

- Bonjour madame, je cherche une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle s'appelle Marjorie Dursley. Vit-elle ici ?

- Que la voulez-vous ?

- Oh, simplement lui remettre cette lettre.

- Donne-la-moi et je la lui transmettrai.

- Non, on m'a bien dit de la lui donner directement.

- C'est moi. »

Remus eut un choc. La vieille dame qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus ce qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. Certes, il ne l'avait jamais connue, mais la reconnaissait dans les photos de jeunesse de son défunt père.

Marjorie Dursley n'était plus la jolie jeune fille blonde aux légères rondeurs, l'élève studieuse au Lycée Trinity de Sittingbourne, celle qu'Arsène avait aimé. Maintenant, elle était grosse avec des cheveux gris teintés en blond cuivré, délaissant complètement sa beauté juvénile, vivait seule avec des centaines de chiens dispersées un peu partout. Elle puait l'alcool et le tabac.

Remus eut soudainement des nausées en la voyant. Sa propre mère se laissa se détruire à petits feux. Comme son père. Il aurait aimé la secouer, l'intimer de vivre pour lui, lui demander de venir habiter avec lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas en tant que Voldemort soit définitivement mort.

« - Vous me la donnez, cette foutue lettre, oui ou non ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et machinalement, il la tendit.

« - Adieu… Maman. »

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Marjorie perplexe.

* * *

_« Madame Marjorie Dursley,_

_Par quoi devrai-je commencer cette lettre ? La vérité est difficile à accepter, mais elle peut être dérangeante pour certains afin de mener une vie bien confortable. L'homme, que je connais très bien pour ainsi dire grandir à ses côtés, aurait très bien aimé la dévoiler à sa Muse, comme il aimait l'appeler, mais n'avait pas voulu que son amoureuse soit traumatisée à vie. Il aurait mille fois préféré lui épargner de cette triste réalité. Il était prêt à abandonner sa vie antérieure pour suivre sa future fiancée._

_Hélas, un évènement avait chamboulé ses projets et sa vie, un enfant à naître prendra une place importante. Il aura besoin d'être stimulé et inévitablement montra ses dons hors du commun, comme il l'avait fait à son âge. Il s'était dit qu'au lieu d'attendre des années, il serait mieux d'annoncer à sa femme et sa famille son statut. Mais au grand jamais, il ne s'était permis de lui mentir, même pas pour des détails. Ses études, son domicile, ses amis._

_Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre de vous, vous accuser d'être responsable de ses malheurs ; il était tout simplement triste et chagriné, tout ceci à cause de l'incident du 15 Décembre 1959. Depuis le jour où je commençais à vivre avec lui, il me répétait inlassablement t'avoir aimée et me racontait vos moments merveilleux, sans me dévoiler votre nom de famille et prénom, ainsi que votre localité avant que vous vous déménagiez. Seulement une photo lorsque vous aviez passé votre second été à Douvres. C'est ainsi que j'avais grandi en étant incapable de vous nommer, je vous appelais instinctivement « Maman ». Chaque soir, au lit, à travers la photo, je vous racontais ma journée et je dormais avec. C'était comme si je ressentais votre présence dans ma chambre, ce qui réchauffait probablement le cœur de mon père._

_Celui-ci était déjà miné par le chagrin et aggravé par une tumeur au cerveau, ces dernières semaines. Il avait, si longtemps, lutté pour mon bien et le sien. Pour notre vie le plus confortable possible. Il avait voulu que je sois instruit par la société dans laquelle vous étiez née et aviez grandie. Que je sois familiarisé par des technologiques que les sorciers n'ont pas, comme des voitures, la télévision, le téléphone, la radio, les frigos, et à l'heure actuelle, des congélateurs. Que je prenne un appartement qu'il avait acheté pour toi et qu'il voulait te faire la surprise à Noël 1959. Oui, à cet instant que je vous écrivais, je suis assis dans mon bureau où il n'y a rien de sorcier._

_Mon père serait si fier de vous montrer ce que je suis devenu à présent pour vous prouver que nous étions aussi des humains que vous, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, malgré le fait qu'enfant, je vous ai idéalisée. Tout simplement parce que mon père était mort la nuit dernière, en paix. Le 21 Mars 1982, à 1h15 à son domicile. Après m'avoir relevé la totalité de vos origines. Sa dernière volonté était de vous remettre cette gourmette qu'il avait portée depuis Nouvel An 1958. Il vous aimait._

_Enormément. Et profondément._

_Pour Arsène Philippe Lupin, mon père, vous étiez unique. Sa Muse. La seule femme de sa vie._

_En vous remerciant de m'avoir lu, je vous prie d'agréer toutes mes salutations les plus respectueuses._

_Remus A. Lupin._

_PS : Je vous joins une photo me représentant avec mon père et mes amis, au cas où vous aimeriez avoir un petit souvenir de nous. »_

* * *

Marjorie enleva doucement ses épaisses lunettes. Sa vision était maintenant embrouillée par ses larmes. Ainsi, son dernier amoureux est mort d'une sale maladie : la tumeur. Il avait élevé son fils Remus en sa mémoire. Oh mon dieu ! C'était lui, le porteur de la lettre. Et l'auteur.

D'une main tremblante, elle ramassa une photo. Elle reconnut immédiatement son petit amoureux. Son cœur eut des ratés en le voyant sourire à l'objectif. Il avait bien vieilli, mais ce lui avait frappé le plus, c'était son regard, autrefois bleu et mystérieux, celui qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Il était complètement terni, le rendant beaucoup plus mélancolique. Ce n'était plus le même homme qu'elle avait connu. On aurait dit que quelque chose qui lui avait arraché brutalement et depuis, il ne pouvait se consoler. Elle se sentait coupable. De son amour déchu.

Exactement. Ils s'étaient aimés de l'amour déchu. De ce déchet, Remus en payait cher, les conséquences. A cause de Marge, il se trouvait tout seul.

Non. Pas seul. Puisqu'il avait des amis. Pauvre Remus. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, sauf les cheveux. Il avait des légères boucles blondes qui dissimulaient son visage fatigué. Mais… ses yeux pourtant vifs reflétaient de l'espoir. De l'espoir malheureusement déchue.

A ses côtés, se trouvait un jeune couple, une femme rousse et un homme en bataille de jais. Ils n'étaient pas des inconnus aux yeux de Marge. Ce serait ceux que Pétunia et Vernon lui avaient parlés, la dernière fois pour le mariage de cette… Lily Evans avec ce bon à rien de James Potter. Ouais, c'étaient bien eux ! Et…

Une minute… Marge eut un doute. Elle retourna la photo et vit un petit commentaire :

_« Anniversaire de Papa, 41 ans, le 1er Mai 1981. De gauche à droite : Sirius Black, Gwenaëlle Dartagnan, Arsène et Remus Lupin, James et Lily Potter et leur fils Harry. »_

Elle comprit. Vernon lui avait menti. James et Lily Potter étaient des sorciers, ainsi que leur fils Harry et ils étaient amis avec Remus ! Ils apparaissaient à Marge très bien vêtus, donc logiquement, ils avaient un bon salaire dans leur monde. Soudain, une colère monta en elle. Son propre frère lui avait caché le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers et les avait considérés comme des bons à rien. Il devrait les traiter probablement des monstres, comme son père Aurèle, vingt ans plus tôt. En un sens, il reproduisait le même schéma que son géniteur. Marge eut une envie folle de le corriger, mais réflexion faite, elle était sûrement mal placée à ses yeux pour lui faire la morale sur les sorciers. Puis, elle s'était dite que tout comme son défunt père Aurèle, Vernon avait sans doute réagi pour la protéger. Elle esquissa un fiable sourire.

Dorénavant, Marge changera de vie ! Retrouver ses plaisirs d'adolescente. Retrouver sa jeunesse. En mémoire d'Arsène. Pour commencer, elle videra sans scrupule toutes ses boissons alcoolisées dans l'évier de la cuisine et tous ses tabacs à la poubelle. Après, elle se mettra à faire le grand ménage, pour que sa petite maison campagnarde vive à nouveau, à faire du shopping pour sa garde-robe et… des recherches pour retrouver son fils unique Remus.

Elle veut le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras, le caresser, le dorloter et le nourrir et en échange, elle veut réapprendre son monde ! Celui des sorciers ! Mais Vernon ne devait pas le savoir ! Ce sera le petit jardin secret de Marge.

« - Ars', notre Remus Arsène Lupin ne sera plus l'enfant de l'amour déchu, foi de Marjorie Pénélope Dursley ! Repose-toi bien. Je garderai ta gourmette jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne. Je t'en fais serment. »

* * *

_Marjorie Pénélope Dursley dit Marge est décédée des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque le 21 Mars 2004 et a rejoint son unique amour, après 45 ans de séparation. _

_Elle avait la joie de faire connaissance de ses petits enfants Hermione, Teddy, Flora et Amélie et d'assister au mariage de son fils Remus et Nymphadora Tonks, le 30 Juin 1997 et de sa petite-fille Hermione et Harry Potter, le 21 Janvier 2004._

_Son secret n'avait jamais été révélé à son frère Vernon._

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est fini.

J'ignore quand je pourrai revenir sur ce site. Mais en attendant, vous êtes libres d'imaginer l'enfance de Remus ou sa rencontre avec sa mère!

Bonne continuation!

Cornett


End file.
